


Не ангел

by megaenjoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Historical, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: «Нечисто там у них. Не по-божески», — вот что слышали мы с сестрицей всякий раз, едва только родители начинали толковать меж собою о семье моего дяди, папашиного брата. Сами мы никогда не видали дядюшки, а на наши любопытные вопросы: «а что дядя? каков он?» — матушка отнекивалась незнанием и украдкой торопливо крестилась, точно и впрямь отгоняла нечистую силу; отец же и вовсе молчал, неодобрительно покачивая головой.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> На конкурс «Театр теней»  
> Номинация «Неопределенный фактор»

«Нечисто там у них. Не по-божески», — вот что слышали мы с сестрицей всякий раз, едва только родители начинали толковать меж собою о семье моего дяди, папашиного брата. Сами мы никогда не видали дядюшки, а на наши любопытные вопросы: «а что дядя? каков он?» — матушка отнекивалась незнанием и украдкой торопливо крестилась, точно и впрямь отгоняла нечистую силу; отец же и вовсе молчал, неодобрительно покачивая головой. Вся эта таинственность еще более раззадоривала нас, детей. Моя младшая сестра Даша расспрашивала няньку, горничную, лакеев, но те не могли помочь: они были взяты в дом уже после папашиного отъезда из Петербурга и ничего о дядюшке не ведали. А немногие старые слуги, что были в Петербурге при папашином семействе, точно воды в рот набрали. «Барин Александр Николаич живы, в Петербурхе проживать изволют», — только и сообщил мне наш бывший кучер, дряхлый Захар, служивший еще моему деду. Впрочем, он был разговорчивее других: от него мы узнали, что дядюшка Александр Николаевич Рашетовский старше моего отца на пять лет, женат на какой-то дальней родственнице и детей не имеет. На вопрос, почему же отец никогда не желал не только увидеться с братом, а и списаться с ним, Захар точно так же давал уклончивые, ничего не значащие ответы.   
Так было все наше детство; повзрослев же, я был определен в кадетский корпус и уж более не думал о моем таинственном дядюшке.  
Теперь мне ярко вспоминается тот день, когда я получил из дома страшное известие, повергшее меня в тоску: моих дорогих родителей не стало, сестрица Даша осталась одна; испуганная и растерянная, она молила меня немедленно приехать. Я же находился в то время в Петербурге, в Константиновском военном училище, где должен был оставаться еще год. Я испросил у начальства отпуск и поехал.  
Родной дом встретил меня трауром и запустением. Холера, свирепствующая летом в Петербурге, не пощадила ни отца, ни мать, ни их прислугу. По всей вероятности, отец заразился, будучи в столице, так как в наш уездный город Ораниенбаум он вернулся уже больным. Даша уцелела благодаря бдительности матери: поняв, что с отцом худо, мамаша спешно отправила ее гостить к батюшкиным друзьям. Сестра провела у них две недели. Болезнь пощадила ее, но, воротившись со своей горничной обратно, Даша обнаружила почти опустевший дом…  
Вот так, оставшись в шестнадцать лет сиротой, Даша не имела других родственников, кроме меня — и мне предстояло взять на себя ответственность за ее судьбу. Я не мог ехать, не решив, что станется с ней дальше. Будучи лишь на полтора года старше, неожиданно потеряв родителей, я вдруг почувствовал себя таким же растерянным ребенком — но постепенно свыкся с нашим горем и начал рассуждать. После смерти отца мы с сестрой получали небольшой капитал; мне предстояло продать дом и обстановку, Дашу же я предполагал определить в какой-нибудь пансион с хорошей репутацией. И тут вдруг явилась мне мысль, которая показалась весьма удачной: я вспомнил о нашем петербургском дядюшке. Правда, я ровно ничего о нем не знал, но все же это был единственный наш близкий родственник. Так неужели же он откажется приютить несчастную племянницу, дочь младшего брата, круглую сироту?  
Я написал несколько писем — все они остались без ответа, и я уж было отчаялся, как вдруг пришло письмо за подписью дядиной жены, Ольги Аркадьевны. Оно было написано на превосходном французском языке, сухо и холодно. Без малейшего сочувствия и утешения обращалась она ко мне, уведомляя, что готова принять сестру в своем доме, но имеет несколько условий: что Даша обязуется вести себя тихо и пристойно, не совать нос не в свое дело, не докучать ей и ни в чем не перечить.   
Признаться, этот резкий тон покоробил меня: я уже готов был отписать в ответ, что не могу воспользоваться тетушкиной милостью, коли общество племянницы будет ей столь в тягость. Но слезы и мольбы испуганной Даши заставили меня сдержаться: сестра была готова на все, лишь бы быть поближе ко мне. Живя у тети в Петербурге, она сможет видеться со мной по воскресеньям и праздникам, а этого уж будет ей довольно для счастья, как бы тетушка с ней не обращалась. Скрепя сердце я согласился.  
* * *  
Мы уезжали из Ораниенбаума по железной дороге четырнадцатого августа. Горничную сестры пришлось отпустить: это было одним из условий тетушки Ольги Аркадьевны — никакой чужой прислуги в ее доме. Мне все это было весьма не по вкусу, но я не хотел огорчать Дашу, у которой тоска сменялась робкой надеждой. «В конце концов, — рассуждал я, — тетушка, какая бы она не была, все-таки согласилась взять Дашу к себе, ее суровость, вероятно, напускная. Даша — добрая, кроткая девушка, настоящий ангел; неужто тетя с дядей не полюбят ее? Но мысли, что сестра будет жить, в сущности, у чужих ей людей и не увидит от них ни ласки, ни привета — эти мысли не давали мне покоя.   
— Боюсь я, Ванюша, как бы что не помешало, — заметила сестра. — Вот, кажется, вроде ладно выходит — а глядишь, так сейчас и история какая случится. Ты будь, мой милый, с тетушкой поласковее, не разгневай ее; а уж я и подавно что угодно стерплю, лишь бы жить к тебе поближе, не расставаться надолго. Даст Бог, закончишь свое учение, меня к себе возьмешь.  
— Непременно, душенька.  
— А до тех пор я и с тетушкой как-нибудь полажу… С Божьей помощью.  
Мы надолго замолчали, каждый углубился в свои невеселые мысли. На Петергофский вокзал мы прибыли ранним утром. Над Петербургом стоял туман, было зябко и промозгло… Ни дядя, ни тетушка не озаботились выслать за нами экипаж — пришлось кликнуть извозчика. Я был уже изрядно возмущен тем, что нас так третируют, а простодушная Даша ничего не замечала: она впервые очутилась в столице, все ей было в новинку, все восхищало. После нашего тихого городка громадный, строгий, чопорный Петербург казался ей недосягаемым и прекрасным.  
— Куда, барин? — хриплым голосом спросил озябший ванька. Я вынул тетино письмо, где она хоть и сухо, но весьма подробно объясняла, как лучше проехать и как найти их дом, попутно приказывая не расспрашивать о них у соседей или дворников. Но каково же было мое изумление, когда я вытащил письмо и развернул его. Передо мной был лист дорогой почтовой бумаги — и совершенно чистый! Ни единой буковки, ни даже следа чернил на нем не было.  
Я протер глаза и начал лихорадочно рыться в карманах — тщетно! Другого документа, похожего на тетушкино письмо, у меня не имелось.  
— Да будет тебе, Ваня, — сказала Даша при виде моего замешательства. — Ты, верно, перепутал бумаги, а то письмо так и осталось на папашином бюро лежать.  
Это было бы самым естественным объяснением, если бы не одно «но»: я давно приобрел привычку складывать важные письма и бумаги особым образом, если они могли мне еще пригодиться. И даже в сильной задумчивости я не стал бы складывать так же пустой лист!  
Это уже было очень странно, однако мне ничего не оставалось, как согласиться с сестрой. Я назвал адрес тетушки по памяти, заодно объяснив, что дом господ Рашетовских находится в самом конце Надеждинской улицы… При этих словах извозчик как-то удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
— Ну, в чем дело? — спросил я нетерпеливо.  
Извозчик, весьма неряшливый и неприятный субъект, путано стал объяснять, что тот дом последний — он уж наверняка не последний, а если и последний, то вовсе не на Надеждинской… Мне все это начало докучать, так что я прикрикнул на него: «Давай, трогай!», и он, ворча, собрал наконец поводья.  
Светало, и фонарщики на улицах гасили масляные фонари, ловко взбираясь по лесенкам. Стучали лошадиные копыта по деревянной мостовой, но город был еще пуст: кроме городовых и дворников, принимавшихся мести улицы, дворы да разносить дрова, мы никого не встретили. Сестра во все глаза разглядывала высокие каменные дома, которые все больше попадалось нам на пути. Однако туман еще не расходился, и все, что находилось не рядом с нами, а чуть поодаль, рассмотреть было невозможно.  
То ли благодаря туману, то ли потому, что ванька наш плохо знал город, — мы заплутали. Долго кружились по одним и тем же улицам, мимо одних и тех же домов, но нужный никак не находился. Извозчик бормотал себе под нос, что нет такого дома, «хоть казнить вели, барин, а нету», Даша, хотя и куталась в бархатную тальму, совсем продрогла. Осердясь, я приказал остановиться. Я был уверен, что нам достался донельзя бестолковый деревенский ванька, и из-за его оплошности мы и ездим по кругу; сам же я в этой части города прежде не бывал. Я закрыл глаза, стараясь вспомнить наставление тетушки — удивительно, память моя как по волшебству нарисовала дорогу к нужному дому. Теперь я сам указывал, куда ехать — мимо поплыли улицы, все еще окутанные туманом — Бассейная, Малая Итальянская… И, наконец, впереди выросли очертания искомого дома; каким образом я понял, что это тот самый дом, в ту минуту я не смог бы объяснить. Дом был большой, деревянный, двухэтажный, старинной постройки, с резными наличниками и двумя островерхими башенками. Я протянул извозчику деньги, но тот вместо того, чтобы принять их и поблагодарить, ошарашенно уставился на меня.  
— Вы, барин, что же… _сюда_ ехать изволили? — пробормотал он.  
— Сюда, сюда, — нетерпеливо ответил я, не понимая, что нужно этому бездельнику.  
— Да ведь… Вы же говорить изволили…  
Но я перебил его; мне хотелось скорее уже добраться до родственников, представить им мою сестру. Я сунул извозчику монету и поставил на землю Дашин сундучок и узел с вещами. Даша с любопытством разглядывала дом, но тут мне на глаза снова попался извозчик: он расширившимися глазами смотрел то на дом, то на нас с сестрой и, наконец, точно опомнившись, начал нахлестывать лошадь.  
Нам, однако, было уже не до него. Я стал звонить в колокольчик; довольно долго никто не отзывался, а я был уверен, что нас разглядывают из окон: темная штора в окне второго этажа как будто дрогнула. Потом я перестал звонить и прислушался: есть ли какие-то звуки в доме? Я ничего не слышал.  
Дверь распахнулась внезапно и бесшумно, так что мы вздрогнули от испуга. На пороге стояла немолодая женщина в темном платье, гладко причесанная; меня поразило, как она уставилась на нас без всякого выражения, пустыми глазами — ни удивления, ни вопроса.  
— Здесь ли живут Александр Николаевич и Ольга Аркадьевна Рашетовские? — откашлявшись, проговорил я.  
Служанка молча отступила, пропуская нас внутрь. Уже взойдя в переднюю, а после — в гостиную, я поразился вторично: в доме стоял странный могильный холод, точно печей не топили уж несколько лет; воздух был затхл. Я огляделся: гостиная была роскошно убрана, с мягкими диванами и креслами, начищенными канделябрами, потолок украшала затейливая лепнина, паркетный пол блестел, а в камине, украшенном фигурными изразцами, весело потрескивали дрова — никаких следов запустения. Было полутемно — служанка зажгла три свечи.  
«Очень странно, — подумалось мне. — Дрова горят, ни следа пыли, а точно в склеп взошли».  
Безмолвная служанка принесла поднос, на котором был сервирован чай. Даша спросила ее о тетушке, но ответом было молчание: женщина посмотрела сквозь нее невидящими глазами и вышла.  
— Она, должно быть, немая, — произнесла Даша дрогнувшим голосом и поежилась.  
Мне тоже было очень не по себе, однако не хотелось пугать сестру еще больше; мне и так было больно представлять, как моя Даша, которую папенька с маменькой самозабвенно любили и нежили, будет жить в таком склепе. Мы подошли с Дашей к окну, занавешенному плотными шторами; отогнув штору, сестра внимательно вгляделась в туманные очертания улицы, затем начала развязывать тальму...  
…Давешняя горничная возникла около нас так внезапно и бесшумно, что Даша вскрикнула от неожиданности. Казалось, служанка появилась прямо из стены. Она помогла Даше снять плащ и шляпку и удалилась.  
— Как… Как она вошла, ты видел? — пробормотала сестра. — И руки у нее такие ледяные… Страшно мне что-то, Ваня.  
Клянусь, в эту самую минуту я уже хотел предложить Даше уйти из странного дома подобру-поздорову; мне останавливало лишь сознание, что в этом случае ее мечта быть ближе ко мне разбивается в прах. Во всем Петербурге мы не знали ни единой души, кроме дяди с тетей и моих друзей по военному училищу, поселить же такую молодую девушку у чужих людей я не считал возможным; тем временем мне самому пора было приступать к учению. Оставалось одно: возвратиться в Ораниенбаум, упросить подругу матушки принять Дашу у себя, пока найдется место в пансионе.  
Я уже собирался предложить сестре идти, как вдруг она вгляделась в дальний угол гостиной и испуганно взвизгнула. Я посмотрел, куда она указывала дрожащим пальцем. Оказывается, все это время мы были не одни! Там, в углу, в высоком кресле, напоминающем трон, сидел человек, одетый в весьма старомодный коричневый сюртук с бархатным воротником и пестрым муслиновым галстуком. Он не смотрел на нас; его неподвижные темные глаза уставились куда-то в стену, поверх наших голов. Мы не могли оторвать от него глаз; казалось, человек этот еще не стар, его лицо не бороздили морщины, а волосы не были тронуты сединой — но он был настолько изнуренным на вид, что казался едва живым. Неужели это хозяин дома?  
— Рашетовский Александр Николаевич, ваш дядюшка, — раздался позади нас старческий голос. Мы с Дашей подскочили и обернулись, испытав, впрочем, настоящее облегчение от того, что услышали, наконец, человеческую речь.  
Сзади стоял маленький старичок, по виду — лакей; верно, он состоял при дядюшке. В отличие от самого дяди и странной служанки, он выглядел почти обычно: почти — потому, что его глаза тоже были неподвижны. Когда он обратился к нам, улыбаясь, то улыбались только его губы.  
— Вы дядюшке прислуживаете? Вас как звать? — начал спрашивать я, но Даша меня перебила.  
— Постой же, Ваня: невежливо! Надобно же дядюшке представиться…  
Я откашлялся и начал рекомендоваться сидящему в кресле полуживому человеку, который ничего не отвечал и даже не глядел на меня. На всякий случай я еще раз пересказал то, что уже было в моих письмах к ним: его младший брат, а мой папаша, Николай Николаевич Рашетовский, с супругою преставились, мы с сестрою получили от тетушки письмо с приглашением приехать и счастливы видеть в добром здравии… Тут я несколько смешался. Выручила Даша: она подошла к дядюшке, поцеловала у него руку и уселась рядом с ним. Тот ничем не выразил своих эмоций, но и руки не отнял. Я повернулся к лакею.  
— Что дядюшка, он, верно, болен?  
— Меня, барин, Тимофеем зовут, еще твоему дедушке прислуживал; теперь при барине Александре Николаиче неотлучно состою. Еще махоньким его знал. Да вы садитесь; вишь, и барышня присесть изволили. Барыня нескоро выйдут, а я покамест вам расскажу про вашего дядюшку, коли желаете.  
Его мягкий старческий голос совершенно меня успокоил, даже как будто стало теплее. Я присел в кресло и стал смотреть в огонь, стараясь не думать о неподвижных глазах старого Тимофея, которые неотступно сверлили меня.  
И Тимофей начал рассказ, который я передам здесь своими словами.


	2. Chapter 2

Это было время, когда предчувствие перемен уже охватывало самые различные круги общества. Но отец семейства Рашетовских, Николай Алексеевич, ко всем этим новым веяниям вовсе не питал интереса. Рашетовский-старший был настоящим русским барином и к таким вопросам, как отмена крепостного права, просвещение народа и тому подобное, относился если не враждебно, то скептически. По складу своего характера он был озабочен лишь тем, чтобы как можно веселее убить время; впрочем, Рашетовский был по природе человеком мягким и добросердечным, уважал науки, а любовь к книгам, музыке и театру была у него развита до страсти. Он получал хороший доход со своего родового имения — села Дубки, владел четырьмястами душами — этого вполне хватало для житья «на широкую ногу» в столице. Едва вкусив столичной жизни, Николай Алексеевич уже не считал нужным находиться неотлучно в имении и передал все заботы управляющим; он наслаждался жизнью в Петербурге, где со свойственным ему увлечением организовал собственный домашний театр с оркестром.  
В особняке на Надеждинской для осуществления сего прожекта были сломаны перегородки нескольких комнат: из получившегося большого помещения устроили зал для представлений. Актеров же Николай Алексеевич с воодушевлением набрал из собственных крепостных: в основном, актеры были пригожие, молодые, с приятными голосами. Рашетовский нанял для них учителей по вокалу, танцам и декламации. Музыкальное сопровождение для спектаклей составляли те же крепостные, кто умел играть на гитаре, скрипке, свирели; руководил этим самодеятельным оркестром учитель музыки, приглашенный для сыновей Рашетовского.  
К моменту переезда в Петербург его сыновья, Саша и Николенька, были двенадцати и семи лет; родители весьма заботились об их образовании, а отец тем паче желал приобщить мальчиков к своему увлечению театром, чем менее его супруга, мать семейства, сочувствовала этому самому увлечению. Мария Ивановна Рашетовская была полной противоположностью мужу: искусством не интересовалась вовсе, любила простые удовольствия вроде катаний на тройке, хороших обедов и бесед с приятельницами за чаем и кофеем. Будучи хорошо воспитанной, Мария Ивановна не позволяла себе критиковать супруга и до поры до времени не высказывала своего недовольства приучением сыновей к искусству.  
Жили Рашетовские беззаботно и весело; домашние спектакли и концерты сменялись поездками за город, пикниками, развлечением гостей. Порой, весьма нечасто, они всем семейством, с учителями и гувернерами, приезжали в имение — на месяц, а то и на два. В один из таких визитов домашний театр Рашетовских обогатился новым актером, а семейство получило прибавление.  
Как-то раз после обеда барин Николай Алексеевич отдыхал у себя в комнате с чашкой кофею и трубкой, как вдруг услышал звонкий мальчишеский голос, произносивший упоенно и с воодушевлением дивные лермонтовские строки:  
«Печальный Демон, дух изгнанья,  
Летал над грешною землей,  
И лучших дней воспоминанья  
Пред ним теснилися толпой;  
Тех дней, когда в жилище света  
Блистал он, чистый херувим…»  
Рашетовский послушал еще немного, затем, не утерпев, высунулся из окна и застыл от изумления: он увидел крестьянского паренька в простой грубой холщовой рубахе, лохматого и худощавого.  
— Эй, ты! — позвал он паренька. — Поди сюда, поближе. Поди-поди, не бойся.  
Мальчик несмело приблизился. Он стоял, уставившись на собственные босые ноги, и не смел взглянуть в лицо барину.  
— Ты это чей такой? Как звать?  
— Федькой, барин… — пробормотал мальчишка.  
— Грамотен? — с улыбкой спросил его Рашетовский.  
— Не... — мальчик помотал кудлатой головой  
— Ишь ты! Откуда ж ты Лермонтова знаешь? Стихи, которые сейчас читал?  
Выяснилось, что Федьку посылали в барский дом работать в саду, и он сквозь открытые окна частенько слышал, как учитель сыновей Рашетовского, Саши и Николеньки, занимается с ними словесностью и разучивает стихи. Обладая прекрасной памятью, Федька выучивал их едва ли не с одного раза. Однажды он попробовал прочесть особенно полюбившееся вслух — и пришел в такой восторг, что стал читать сам себе все, что сумел запомнить — а запомнил он немало.  
— Матрена! — закричал Рашетовский. — А ну-кось, проводи ко мне сюда этого лицедея.  
Федьку привели к нему в комнату, и Рашетовский заставил его читать наизусть стихи и отрывки из поэм. Несомненно, мальчишка обладал не просто сильной памятью — он читал страстно, с увлечением; казалось, то, что барин слушает очень внимательно, не только не смущало, а, наоборот, раззадоривало его. Приглядываясь к нему, Рашетовский заметил, что, несмотря на заношенную одежду и дурную прическу, Федька обладал красивыми и тонкими чертами лица, большими чистыми глазами и был хорошо сложен. А когда он принимался читать, глаза его блестели, голос дрожал от восторга; в эти мгновения он казался едва ли не принцем, по недоразумению одевшимся в рубище. Впрочем, едва заканчивалось стихотворение, он снова конфузился, опускал взгляд и отвечал на вопросы барина, еле слышно бубня себе под нос.  
Матрена исполняла в доме обязанности экономки и знала все про всех в селе. Про Федьку болтали, будто он сын крепостной девки Акулины и ее барина, молодого князя В., их ближайшего соседа, который четырнадцать лет назад был влюблен в эту Акулину. Его же мать, узнав о связи сына и крепостной, поспешила продать Акулину, уже носившую ребенка от князя. Более точных сведений, от кого Акулина родила мальчика, не было, а к Федьке намертво прилепилось прозвище «Князек».  
От этой истории романтично настроенный Рашетовский пришел в совершенный восторг. Даже если все это было вымыслом, Федька-то и впрямь имеет недюжинные способности! А если его умыть, приодеть, подучить малость…  
Рашетовский, несмотря на изумление супруги, приказал тотчас взять Федьку «в комнаты» в качестве воспитанника да заставить учиться вместе с барчуками. Мария Ивановна, едва веря своим ушам, пыталась убедить супруга, что все это сказки про князя В., что Федька — обычный крепостной, прижитый неизвестно от кого, да еще и лентяй: вместо того, чтобы работать в саду, то и дело сидел под окном, уши развесив, и что вместо учения надо его на конюшню отправить да высечь хорошенько. Рашетовский же, будучи в ажитации от того, что открыл недюжинный талант, лишь отмахнулся.  
— Вы не понимаете, Мари, — в присутствии Федьки и сыновей вскричал он по-французски. — Это же дарование! Это будущий великий актер! Вы только послушайте, как он читает Лермонтова — чудо! Страсть!  
Практичной же Марии Ивановне пребывание этого «чуда» за одним столом с собственными сыновьями казалось унизительным и абсурдным, но она хорошо знала своего романтического супруга: уж если тот забрал что-то в голову, спорить было бесполезно. Поэтому она смирилась, затаив в душе на Федьку досаду и злость.  
Сыновья Рашетовские, которым волею папаши навязали общество крепостного, отнеслись к Федьке совершенно по-разному. Младший, Николенька, очень похожий на отца, был мальчик простого и доброго нрава и скоро начал весело заговаривать с Федькой, тащить его в детскую, чтобы показать игрушки, старался втянуть в общие забавы. Но Саша, любимец матушки, довольно холодный и сдержанный по характеру, хотя и не проявил недовольства папашиной затеей, но в душе разделял раздражение матери. Он негодовал, как это папаша ни с того, ни с сего решил взять в воспитанники крепостного — и только привычка ничего не предпринимать, не подумав, подсказала ему молчать. А поразмышляв, он рассудил, что высказывать папаше свое недовольство делу во вред, ибо тот лишь рассердится да оборвет… Папаша же — человек увлекающийся, то вспыхнет, то остынет — даст Бог и сам к Федьке-оборванцу переменится.  
Но время шло, а Николай Алексеевич не только не охладел к Федьке, а все больше к нему привязывался. Застенчивый и неотесанный, тот обладал огромными способностями к учению, был усерден, любознателен — учителя не скупились на похвалы. Светские манеры, поначалу дававшиеся ему с огромным трудом, Федька усваивал все быстрее. С Николенькой они уж стали друзьями, а от Саши Федька держался на почтительном расстоянии, величал его не иначе, как «вы, барин», и не допускал ни малейшей фамильярности. Видимо, помимо таланта к учебе и театру, Федька имел большой врожденный такт и инстинктивно чуял, как следует вести себя с окружающими. Все в доме Рашетовского как-то быстро приняли и полюбили его — все, кроме барыни, которой Федька старался как можно реже попадаться на глаза. И Саша, по-прежнему недолюбливая его и ревнуя про себя к папаше, все-таки невольно восхищался Федькиной обходительностью, любовью к учебе и чтению. Читать он выучился почти мгновенно, с удовольствием читал им с Николенькой вслух и никогда не отказывал, если его просили переписать начисто в тетрадь или пересказать на память утренний урок.  
По приезде в Петербург мальчики не только вместе занимались — они гуляли в сопровождении гувернера, болтали по-французски, проказничали. Саша не спускал глаз с Федьки: раздражаясь и досадуя, он ловил себя на том, что уже очень хочет с ним подружиться. Ему стало завидно смотреть, как Николенька и Федька резвятся и играют вместе, тогда как он, Саша, стоит в сторонке и чопорно наблюдает…  
* * *  
В тот погожий мартовский день, когда снег еще лежит, а солнце уже греет изо всех сил, ручейки весело бегут по мостовой и воздух так пахнет весною, мальчики в сопровождении m-r Simonа отправились на прогулку. Гувернер, пожилой и благообразный, радовался хорошей погоде, Николенька и Федька весело переговаривались между собою, а у Саши настроение было никудышным: ему казалось, все, кто его окружают — счастливы и довольны, все, но не он… Он снисходительно слушал, как Федька рассказывает что-то по-французски Николеньке и гувернеру; Саша пару раз поправил его произношение, которое и без того было уже весьма недурным: ему нравилось, что Федька, как-то незаметно сделавшийся всеобщим любимцем, почтительно благодарит его. Они шли по широкой, засаженной тополями улице, и удалились довольно далеко от дома, как вдруг Николенька заметил огромного и злющего цепного пса в одном из дворов.  
Когда они поравнялись с этим двором, расшалившийся Николенька, стремясь привлечь внимание старших, принялся дразнить собаку. M-r Simon вконец разомлел на солнце и лишь благодушно улыбался. Пес рвался, рычал и скалил зубы, угрожающе припадая на передние лапы. Николенька же звонко смеялся и размахивал палкой прямо перед ощеренной мордой.  
— Николай Николаич, брось, не надо! — с тревогой позвал Федька.  
— Оставь, Nicolas. Ну, что за ребячество, в самом деле? — лениво поддержал его Саша.  
Однако младший брат не унимался и продолжал шалить. Саша отвернулся и начал топать ногой по огромной луже, разбивая уже истончившийся лед, сквозь который просачивалась вода… Гувернер, похоже, собирался ждать, покуда Nicolas наскучит его забава, а Саше хотелось идти дальше. Он уже намеревался подойти к брату и взять его за руку, как вдруг предостерегающе вскрикнул Федька: Саша успел только заметить, что скоба собачьей цепи, вделанная в непрочное дерево будки, вот-вот оторвется, в то время как пес продолжал бесноваться… И тут m-r Simon с громким воплем припустил вперед по улице.  
Дальнейшее произошло так быстро, что заняло всего несколько мгновений. Федька в два прыжка подскочил к Николеньке, схватил его и, напрягая силы, подсадил на нижнюю ветку большого старого тополя, который, по счастью, рос совсем рядом. В ту же секунду пес с рычанием и лаем сорвался-таки с цепи. Некий инстинкт подсказал Саше, что бежать нельзя: пес обязательно кинется следом — но Федька уже дернул его за руку, больно и грубо — с его помощью Саша подтянулся и в последний миг взлетел на спасительное дерево.  
— Лезь выше! — в панике крикнул он Николеньке.  
Делать этого не следовало, но Саша было так страшно; он забыл, что даже самые свирепые собаки не умеют лазать по деревьям, казалось, этот огромный, похожий на волка пес вот-вот дотянется до них с братом… Саша, не глядя, стал на следующую ветку, раздался треск… Противное чувство внезапного падения с высоты сменилось болью в ушибленной спине и затылке… Ошарашенный, он даже не мог приподняться, когда услышал смрадное дыхание и увидел оскаленную зубастую пасть прямо над собой — лишь вскинул руки в слабой попытки защитить лицо. Сверху в пронзительном ужасе заверещал Николка… Саша зажмурился изо всех сил, но успел заметить, что кто-то подскочил к нему и заслонил собою…  
Саша слышал хриплое злобное ворчание пса, какую-то возню неподалеку от себя; потом издалека послышались голоса. Он отнял руки от лица: в сажени от него Федька, весь в крови, в разодранной рубахе лежал на земле и изо всех сил сдавливал шею пса, который тщился достать его своими зубами. К ним уже бежал, размахивая руками, дворник и еще какие-то люди…  
* * *  
Гувернера обнаружили неподалеку: объятый страхом, тот прятался в чужом дворе. Пришлось позвать извозчика, так как никто из них не в состоянии были идти. Федька хромал, его рука и плечо были изорваны; у Саши страшно кружилась и болела голова и тряслись ноги; Николка же, едва дворник снял его с дерева, бросился к Саше, обхватил за пояс и уткнулся лицом в грудь. Саша дрожащей рукой гладил брата по голове и пытался встретиться взглядом с Федькой.  
Федькой, который, возможно, спас им с Николкой жизнь.  
Дома, разумеется, по этому поводу ахали, ужасались, всплескивали руками, кричали, топали, возмущались. Немедленно послали за доктором: Федьке пришлось накладывать швы на плечо и руку, Саше прописали полный покой и постельный режим. Гувернер был выгнан в шею, Николенька наказан. Но еще до этого младший брат много раз описывал, как Саша сорвался с дерева, и, увидев это, Федька также мгновенно спрыгнул со спасительного тополя и отвлек внимание пса на себя, прямо сказать, закрыл Сашу собою. А потом пес впился зубами ему в плечо, а Федька, не имея ничего под рукой, несмотря на боль, старался задушить пса.  
Папаша страшно осердился на поведение француза, да и сыновьям досталось порядочно. С Федькой же отец провел несколько часов, прогнав всех вон и заперев дверь. О чем они говорили, никто не знал, только после этого Николай Алексеевич Рашетовский, и без того души не чаявший в воспитаннике, стал уделять ему еще больше внимания и почти не отпускал от себя. Николка понимал, что очень виноват, и то и дело забегал то к Саше, то к Федьке, носил им пряники, варенья, пирожки, предлагал почитать вслух книги или хотя бы картинки посмотреть. Саша позволял брату ухаживать за собой, ожидая лишь одного: когда ему позволят встать с постели и увидеть Федьку.  
* * *  
— Ты Николку спас. Меня собой заслонил, — сказал Саша Федьке, внимательно вглядываясь ему в глаза. Федька читал, лежа в постели; при виде Саши он попытался привстать, но не смог. Саша помог ему усесться, поправил подушки.  
— Я как после батюшки вступлю в наследство, так сейчас тебе вольную грамоту выпишу, — продолжал Саша. — Захочешь быть актером — будешь, а то у нас останешься за жалованье. А жениться порешишь, так своим домом будешь жить, как свободный человек. Не сомневайся, Федор.  
— Спаси Бог, барин, — наклонил голову Федька.  
Саша взволнованно схватил его за раненую руку, так что Федор слегка поморщился от боли.  
— Не говори ты мне «барин»; давай будем просто так, как мы с Николкой, как братья!.. Побратаемся, Федор, хочешь? Сегодня вечером, да хоть сейчас!  
Той же ночью мальчики побратались — Саше хотелось обставить это как можно серьезнее. Он взвесил про себя, готов ли взять в побратимы крепостного, каковы его подлинные чувства к Федору, в самом ли деле он готов любить его, как родного, как Николеньку, или же его порыв — просто следствие пережитого ужаса. На все свои вопросы он ответил утвердительно; дабы отсечь Федору все пути к отступлению, он порешил не только брататься кровью, но и обменяться нательными рубашками. Таким образом, поздно ночью Саша пробрался к Федьке в комнату с перочинным ножом. Он смотрел, как Федор, не дрогнув, провел лезвием себе по запястью таким красивым, решительным движением — и снова на миг испытал восхищение, смешанное с завистью. «Хочу стать таким же смелым, умным. Чтобы меня все любили», — подумал он.  
После того, как они приложили надрезанные запястья друг к другу, Саша предложил еще набрать смешавшейся крови в чашку и выпить, но Федор заметил, что это уже лишнее. Еще оба поклялись пока не выдавать тайну никому, даже Николке; на этом настоял Федор.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, барыня меня не любит… Узнает, разгневается, осердится на тебя.  
— Да что не любит! — воодушевленно воскликнул Саша. — Это все раньше было; а если б не ты, нас с Николашей бы тот пес насмерть разорвал. Бог с ней, с мамашей, посердится, да и перестанет. Зато папенька вот как обрадуется!  
— Нет, Саша, ты как изволишь, а я не хочу. Подождем. Я и так от папаши твоего милости одни имею: учусь, в театре играю, живу здесь, точно барин какой. Куда же мне еще? Незачем барыню гневить. А что я теперь брат тебе, Бог это видит.  
Саша неохотно согласился.


	3. Chapter 3

Они сидели у Федора и сообща мастерили модель фрегата с парусами. У Саши получалось лучше: Федька был в кропотливой работе неусидчив, временами отвлекался, вскакивал, принимался расхаживать по комнате и декламировать отрывки из пьесы, которая готовилась тогда в их домашнем театре. Саша же, напротив, любил всякий ручной труд, а чтение стихов ему нисколько не мешало.  
В дверь громко постучали, и вошел Николай Алексеевич.  
— Ну что, братец мой, готов? — весело вопросил он Федора. — Идем, на репетицию пора. А ты, Алексашенька, идешь с нами? Или опять изволишь полдня в комнате, как бирюк, сидеть?  
— Отчего же, папаша, я с удовольствием, — это было правдой: Александр не ощущал в себе никакого таланта к театру, на сцене он конфузился, цепенел и не мог произнести ни слова, в отличие от Федора — но наблюдать за репетицией ему ужасно нравилось, даже больше, чем смотреть готовый спектакль. Он любовался Федькой, спрашивая себя: преодолевал ли тот когда-нибудь застенчивость или же принимал всеобщее внимание, как дань своему таланту? Они с Федором стали очень дружны теперь, и все равно Саша не всегда мог его понять. Федор часто был молчалив, печален; но стоило кому-нибудь из семейства обратиться к нему, как тотчас его большие голубые глаза вспыхивали ласковым светом; он всегда был неизменно внимателен к Саше, к Николке, а особенно к своему благодетелю — барину Николаю Алексеевичу. Федька уже давно смотрелся как барчук, а не крепостной; да никто и не заподозрил бы в нем мужика благодаря тонким чертам худого лица, прекрасному сложению, изящной речи… Александр иногда вспоминал, что сказал ему до братания: вольную грамоту тебе выпишу. Он не понимал, почему отец, так привязанный к Федору, не делает это сам. Саша давно уже убедился в уме и искренности души Федьки, его способностях… Он думал: каково ему, такому, знать, что ты — крепостной, бесправный? В такие минуты ему становилось жалко и стыдно; хотелось, подобно рыцарю, защитить Федора, хотя тот никогда не просил о таком.  
Репетировали пьесу Островского, любимого сочинителя папаши… Во время отдыха Федька подошел к Александру и, по обыкновению, присел рядом.  
— Правду говорят, что ты — сын князя В.? — спросил вдруг Саша. Он давно уже хотел поговорить об этом, но не решался.  
— Вранье, — решительно отказался Федька, устало прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— А ты почему знаешь? Или мамаша твоя что говорила? — с любопытством продолжал Саша.  
— Я мамки и не помню… Матрена говорит, померла она, когда мне трех годов не было, — нехотя произнес Федор.  
— Да-а… История. А то вдруг ты князь?.. Ну, мамка твоя, положим, крепостной была, но ты…  
— Оставь, Александр. Ну, какой из меня князь? Я крепостной ваш человек, и более ничего, — с тоской ответил Федька. — А сказки все эти… Вольно же было дворовым языки чесать.  
— А ведь вот если бы ты князем был…  
— Если бы, да кабы... — с насмешливой досадой перебил его Федор и вдруг встрепенулся: — Глянь-ка, Алексаша, никак, барыня идет?  
Александр насторожился. Обычно матушка и не заглядывала в репетиционную, выражая таким образом отношение к «дурацкой» забаве супруга. Но теперь она решительно подошла к Николаю Алексеевичу и без лишних слов протянула ему какое-то письмо.  
* * *  
Саша знал, что у матушки была дальняя родственница — дворянка из обедневших, вдовая, имеющая взрослую дочь. Жили они в какой-то глухомани, в Петербург за неимением средств не наезжали, и переписывалась матушка с ними очень редко. Теперь же выяснилось, что родственница эта скончалась, а ее дочь, Ольга Аркадьевна, будет теперь жить в семье Рашетовских.   
Это сообщение не вызвало у Саши особого любопытства: он представлял свою кузину девицей неумной и неотесанной, едва ли не деревенской; наверняка с ней и перемолвиться будет не о чем. Матушка, однако, строго сказала, что они должны быть очень милы и внимательны с Олюшкой, которая мало что хворая с рождения, так еще и, как писала ее мать: «богоизбранная, Богородицей отмеченная». Она обладала чудесным даром: лечила детей и взрослых, отводила от пьянства, унимала припадки падучей… В той деревушке, где жили они с матерью, ей земно кланялись встречные крестьяне, называли ее «ангел наш, спасительница» и почитали едва не за святую. Слава о ней распространилась далеко за пределы деревни.  
Саша, выслушав все это, едва не фыркнул, однако теперь уже ждал Ольгу Аркадьевну с большим интересом. Оказалось, что ее способности проявились всего лишь три года назад, в Покров день, когда они с матерью и крепостной девкой возвращались домой из соседнего села.  
Лес, по которому пролегал их путь, пользовался дурной славой: говорили, что там скрываются беглые из крестьян, тех, что были определены своим барином в рекруты. Сбившись в шайку, они вели себя весьма дерзко, «пошаливали»: грабили путников, числились за ними и убийства. Но матушка Ольги Аркадьевны легкомысленно решила, что брать у них всяко нечего, и разбойники, лишь только увидят их старую повозку и клячу, тотчас оставят их в покое.  
Однако вышло не так. В одну минуту из еловой чащи раздался свист, и на раскисшую от дождей дорогу выдвинулись темные, оборванные фигуры. Тот, что был впереди, преградил лошадям путь; извозчик, деревенский мужик, перепугался и натянул поводья… В следующий миг его уже пырнули огромным ножом, а четверо взлохмаченных, здоровенных, заросших бородой по самые глаза душегубов подскочили к повозке, где находились Ольга Аркадьевна с матерью и девкой Стешкой… Когда грубые грязные руки разбойников потянулись к Ольге Аркадьевне, ее мать закричала и от ужаса потеряла сознание. Что происходило далее, установить оказалось нелегко: история основывалась лишь на рассказе глупой неграмотной Стешки.   
«Они на нас как выскочили, страшенные, жуть! Ваську-извозчика порешили; я аж омертвела вся, гляжу, барыня завопила, захрипела, руками замахала, сердешная — да и завалилась… А ён, который главный-то душегубец, на барышню нашу так и зыркает, охальник! Ну, думаю, нет, проклятый, не будет твоего дела — и как стала я Царице Небесной молиться, мол, Матушка-заступница, ты своим Покровом Святым всю грешную землю заслонила, всех православных хрестьян, так защити же сироточку невинную в свой святой праздник… Молюсь я это, а сама барышню к себе прижимаю, худенькая она у нас, что цветочек махонький; руками я ее обхватила, а она молчит, только дрожит так меленько…  
Душегубцы на нас смотрят, пальцами тычут, смешно им, окаянным, а ён, главный, подходит с ножом своим огроменным, такой страшнющий, а ну, говорит, поди-ка, дура, коли хошь живой остаться… Я Олюшку, барышню, и отпустила, в край телеги отползла, лежу, трясусь. Ён, душегубец, Олюшку за плечики схватил, аж платьице на ней затрещало — и тут, Господи помилуй, я смотрю: тучи на небе разверзлись, молония громыхнула, а душегубец тот за глазюки свои схватился и на колени упал… А Олюшка в телеге стоит во весь рост… Она у нас с детства хворенькая, ножки ее не ходят, встать — и то с трудом может, только если опираться на что-нибудь. А тут, гляжу, стоит — а на плечиках у нее Покров тот светящийся, окутал ее, горит, аж глазам больно! Не иначе, думаю, Царица Небесная меня, грешницы, молитвы услыхала, да не дала разбойникам невинну душу сгубить. Только хотела я на колени пасть, Богородицу благодарить, как тот, главный-то разбойник, ну по земле кататься да вопить, а сам все зенки свои руками закрывает. Другие подскочили, схватили его — и деру. А Олюшка, барышня моя, так и сомлела, еле успела я ее подхватить… Вот ведь, думаю: барыня в обмороке, барышня туда же, Ваську порешили: что мне, горемычной, с ними делать? А только я все равно на коленки встала, лбом о землю побилась, Царицу Небесную восславила…»  
Сказкам заполошной девки никто особенно не верил: мало ли, что там дуре померещилось. Мать Ольги Аркадьевны не много могла рассказать: она запомнила только, как разбойник подскочил к ее дочери. Сама же Ольга что-либо говорить на эту тему отказывалась наотрез, лишь крестилась да качала головой. Расследование той истории ничего не дало: Ваську-извозчика действительно убили ножом в сердце, Ольгу Аркадьевну привезли домой в обмороке и разорванном платье, но невредимую; барыня и Стешка вовсе не пострадали.   
Исправник и становой с помощниками, прибывшие разобраться в происшествии, обнаружили множество следов ног на месте нападения, труп Васьки и более ничего, что могло бы подтвердить или опровергнуть рассказ Стешки. Когда же они приступили к барышне с расспросами, с той сделался настоящий припадок. Доктор вместе с матушкой Ольги решительно выпроводили станового вон и запретили кому-либо впредь говорить с барышней на эту тему.   
Тем бы дело и кончилось, если бы, когда Ольга Аркадьевна с матушкой находились в церкви, туда не явилась их знакомая, безземельная дворянка, живущая почти в нищете. С ней была маленькая дочь, страдавшая частыми приступами падучей. Когда припадок одолел девочку прямо в храме, Ольга Аркадьевна попросила положить ребенка ей на руки. Едва лишь она прикоснулась к девочке, та сразу перестала биться в конвульсиях, успокоилась и словно бы задремала. Намучившаяся с ней мать поцеловала Ольге Аркадьевне руку и вымолила разрешение приносить к ней ребенка, как только с ним станет худо. И — о чудо! — уже после нескольких визитов малышка исцелилась. И молва, что Ольга Аркадьевна — святая, Богородицей отмеченная, — разошлась со скоростью пожара. Благодаря болтливой Стешке люди передавали историю чудесного спасения от разбойников из уст в уста, выдумывая новые подробности: что сама Всецарица спустилась с небес и благословила Ольгу Аркадьевну; что Ангел Божий, защищая ее, ослепил лютого душегуба Небесным светом и прочая, прочая… Этим слухам способствовала сама внешность Ольги Аркадьевны: это была девушка чрезвычайно худенькая, тоненькая, миниатюрная, издали казавшаяся ребенком. У нее было очень узкое худое лицо без малейших следов румянца, огромные светло-серые глаза, льняные, почти белые волосы, заплетенные в толстую косу. Из-за врожденного недуга она не ходила, почти не могла стоять, и руки ее были чрезвычайно слабыми. Ольга никогда не смеялась и не болтала оживленно, только тихо улыбалась: при ней не хотелось шуметь, и даже самые капризные дети, видя ее, утихали и молча серьезно заглядывали в ее прозрачные кроткие глаза. К Ольге несли больных ребятишек, приходили мужчины, женщины, старики, богатые и бедные. Стали наезжать даже из дальних губерний: она помогала, не требуя ни гроша. Жили они с матерью весьма скудно — и длилось это до тех пор, пор матушка Ольги Аркадьевны не утонула в Волге, когда возвращалась домой из уездного города. Ольга осталась одна, и ей ничего не оставалось, как написать Рашетовским, дальним родственникам своей матери.


	4. Chapter 4

С самого момента, как Ольга поселилась в их доме, Александру казалось, что мир вокруг стал светлее, воздух — более свежим, а солнце куда чаще пробивается через вечно хмурое петербургское небо. При Ольге Аркадьевне, Олюшке, как почти сразу ее стали называть в семье, было как-то совестно браниться, кричать на прислугу, дерзить родителям и учителям. Олюшка никогда никого не стыдила, она вообще была тиха и молчалива, но, когда слышала резкие слова, видела, как обижают кого-то, ее прозрачные глаза наливались тоской, она сжималась в комок и надолго делалась еще молчаливее и печальнее. Саша готов был просиживать около нее целыми вечерами, наблюдая, как под ее тонкими пальцами стежок за стежком ложится на канву. Он читал ей вслух книги и журналы, держал шерсть или пряжу, когда ей надо было смотать их в клубок; по утрам он выкатывал на террасу кресло на колесиках, в котором сидела Ольга Аркадьевна, и терпеть не мог, когда это делал за него кто-то другой. Сама Олюшка всегда бывала с ним очень ласкова, радостно улыбалась при его появлении, звала его «милый мой братец» и перестала его дичиться прежде всей остальной семьи. Александр еще сам не знал собственных чувств, а уж окружающие давно заметили его склонность. Матушка покуда молчала и не мешала их сердечной дружбе, а папаша, по складу характера менее всего могущий препятствовать чьим-то чувствам и проявлять тиранство — папаша умиленно любовался на двух «голубков» и сообщал матушке, что Александр под влиянием Олюшки становится гораздо мягче, приветливее и спокойнее.  
* * *  
Матушка настаивала, что Ольгу Аркадьевну надо показать хорошему доктору, который сможет выяснить причину ее хвори и ответить, сможет ли Ольга когда-нибудь ходить. Пригласили нескольких известных в столице докторов, что брали за визиты немалые деньги, но толку было немного: все в один голос утверждали, что неизвестно, в чем именно причина недуга, а так, по всем показателям — быть бы Ольге Аркадьевне обычною здоровою девицею, хотя и хрупкого сложения. Доктора сыпали непонятными латинскими терминами, спорили друг с другом, но сошлись единодушно в одном: нечто, что не объяснить наукой, забирает, подтачивает ее силы… Это не кашель, не лихорадка, не воспаление мозга или прочие известные хвори.  
— Опасно ли? Сколько она проживет? — с тревогой спросила матушка почтенного доктора в золотом пенсне.  
— Не могу знать, сударыня… — развел тот руками. — Как изволите видеть, опасного нет-с, могут жить себе да жить. Но если какое потрясение, нервное там — плохо-с. Волнения им вредны-с. Беречь надобно барышню вашу.  
Саша стоял поблизости; у него испуганно заколотилось сердце. Он бросил беспокойный взгляд на террасу, где сидели Олюшка и Николка — она, по обыкновению, вышивала, а брат читал вслух повесть Пушкина. Он знал, что Ольга не может слышать их разговора, и все-таки…  
— Что можно сделать? — спросил он доктора.   
— Да, да, — поддержала матушка. — Может быть, в Крым или на Кавказ, на воды ее отправить?..  
— Хм, да нет-с, — к великому облегчению Саши, ответил доктор. — Свежий воздух-с им весьма полезен, а вот жара совсем вредна. Наш петербургский климат хоть и не идеален, а все же для барышни вашей лучше-с.  
Матушка принялась расплачиваться с доктором, а Саша в задумчивости прохаживался по гостиной. Ольга не жаловалась ему, но он всем нутром чуял, как неприятны ей эти визиты докторов, бесконечные осмотры и беседы. В доме Рашетовских Олюшку уже не осаждали толпы недужных, как в родном селе: их матушка ни за что не допустила бы такого. Мария Ивановна Рашетовская почему-то полагала, что Ольге негоже заниматься исцелением хворых, хотя мать сама не могла объяснить, что в том дурного. На вопросы Николки она степенно отвечала, что лечить должны доктора, а Ольга Аркадьевна — барышня нежная, прекрасного воспитания, а в Петербурге деревенские привычки оставить бы надо. Отец в эти дела не вмешивался, а сама Олюшка промолчала; непонятно было, огорчил ее запрет матушки или же нет.  
Когда, чуть позже, Александр сменил Николку на террасе — все они теперь старались, чтобы Ольга проводила на воздухе как можно больше времени — он спросил, преодолевая застенчивость:  
— Если ты у себя в деревне мужиков и баб руками исцеляла, что же себя исцелить не можешь? Так, чтобы встать да ходить?  
Ольга слегка улыбнулась, ничуть не удивившись вопросу.  
— Сила моя, чтобы людям на благо послужить, не себе. А коли стала бы даром пренебрегать, тело, может, и вылечила бы, да душу бессмертную погубила.  
— Но разве самой тебе не хочется здоровою стать? Ходить, танцевать, на балы, в театры ездить? — в волнении вскричал Саша и тут же понял, что сказал глупость. Чтобы Олюшка — да на балах, как те глупенькие барышни, что только и щебечут о тряпках да кавалерах…   
— На все воля Божья, братец, — кротко ответила Ольга, откусывая нитку. — Я свой дар людям добрым отдаю, а от них брать не смею…  
— Почему же от них? — удивился Александр. — Ведь мамаша и Стешка твоя говорили, что ты с них ни гроша не брала — спасала только.  
Ольга на это лишь улыбнулась и покачала головой: дальше расспрашивать не стоило, она всегда говорила о себе ровно столько, сколько хотела сказать. Саша следил за ее худенькими пальцами, ловко орудующими иголкой, и вспоминал, как она впервые положила ему руку на лоб: когда на них с Николкой напал пес, он сильно ударился головой, и с тех пор мигрени не оставляли его надолго. А Олюшка лишь коснулась лба прохладной рукой — и боль ушла. Он хотел ее поблагодарить, но отчего-то сконфузился и покраснел; никакие силы не заставили бы его заговорить в этот миг. Но Ольга сделала вид, что ничего не заметила, она тихонько напевала, вышивая, только один раз прямо и светло взглянула на него своими ласковыми глазами.  
«Женюсь на ней, — подумал вдруг Александр спокойно и ясно. — Женюсь, что бы мамаша не говорила. Что с того, что она не ходячая? На руках буду носить, никому в обиду не дам».  
* * *  
Время шло, и вот уже Александру настал момент отправляться в корпус; матушка, как могла, откладывала день отъезда любимого сына, но отец полагал, что Алексашенька и так слишком уж долго находится на домашнем обучении. Пора было выходить в люди, становиться мужчиной, офицером — обоим сыновьям Рашетовским с самого рождения уготована была военная карьера. При всей любви к искусству Рашетовский-старший преклонялся перед военными, особенно высокими чинами, считал их истинной опорой трона и государства. Теперь Александру предстояло расстаться с семьей, Федором и Ольгой Аркадьевной. Когда он зашел к ней проститься, то ужасно сконфузился и мог лишь пробормотать чуть слышно: «Еду. Храни тебя Бог, Олюшка». Ольга ласково сжала в ладонях его зардевшееся лицо, поцеловала в лоб и перекрестила.  
— Ты береги себя, братец.  
Александру мечталось услышать от нее другие слова, хотя он понимал, что это невозможно. Но скоро, очень скоро он отслужит, выйдет в отставку, и тогда… Батюшка не станет возражать, если он женится на Ольге Аркадьевне, а мамаша простит… В том, что Олюшка примет его предложение руки и сердца, Саша даже не сомневался.  
Он несколько раз поцеловал ее руку, поклонился и вышел.  
* * *  
Корнет Александр Николаевич Рашетовский находился в Конном лейб-гвардии полку уже два года, был на весьма хорошем счету у господина полковника и пользовался неизменным расположением товарищей. Матушка в письмах заклинала его воздержаться от разгульной жизни, свойственной молодым гусарам, но всякий раз грустно прибавляла, что это невозможно: она прекрасно понимала, как жизнь в полку влияет на молодых людей. Однако дуэли, шампанское и поездки к «жозефинам» не прельщали Александра так уж сильно: его сдерживали мысли об Ольге Аркадьевне и, как ни странно, окрепшая дружба с Федором. Федор по-прежнему пользовался расположением Сашиного отца; он занимался вовсю учением, даже посещал бесплатные лекции в Петербургском университете. Домашний крепостной театр в доме Рашетовских процветал, но Рашетовский-старший подумывал о том, чтобы отправить Федора на своеобразный «оброк», то есть устроить в настоящий театр, где его крепостной подвизался бы в качестве актера и получал жалованье. Отец полагал, что Федору это вполне по силам, и что уж он бы затмил своим талантом всех тамошних «героев-любовников». Александр всячески поддерживал батюшку, памятуя свою клятву, данную Федору тогда, в ночь их братания… И так продолжалось до тех пор, пока не пришло горестная весть: Рашетовский-старший внезапно скончался, оставив семейство осиротевшим и растерянным.  
…К похоронам отца Александр Николаевич не успел. Он приехал, когда уже начал таять снег, солнце пригревало все сильнее, и сосульки, свисающие с крыш, истекали каплями, похожими на частые слезы. Брата Николки не было: он находился в московском кадетском корпусе. В притихшем доме первым Сашу встретил Федор; бледный, исхудавший, с ввалившимися глазами, он бросился к Александру, как к единственному защитнику.  
— Александр Николаевич, барин… — пробормотал он, сжимая Сашины руки. — Здоров ли?  
— Да брось ты «барина», Федор! Мы же братья, забыл?  
Федор неловко привлек Александра к себе и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо.  
— Все горюешь по батюшке? — сочувственно спросил Александр.  
— Он мне, Саша, лучше родного был, — в голосе Федора прозвучала такая тоска, что Александр Николаевич ласково похлопал его по плечу. Поздоровавшись с матерью, он прошел к Ольге Аркадьевне: повзрослевшая, она показалась ему еще краше и желаннее, чем раньше… Однако долго говорить у них не получилось — матушка настояла, чтобы Алексашенька лег почивать с дороги, затем ему подали обед… Матушка из-за мигрени не смогла присоединиться, Ольга Аркадьевна осталась при ней. Обедали они вдвоем с Федором, и Сашу удивило, что помимо горя в Федьке чувствовалась какая-то несвойственная ему прежде нервозность и страх. Казалось, он боится собственной тени. Федор по-прежнему был высок, изящен и красив со своими тонкими чертами лица и благородной осанкой, но теперь в его внешности появилось что-то просительное и жалкое.  
— Что это с тобой происходит? — спросил его Саша.   
— Боюсь я, — признался тот. — Барыни боюсь, теперь ведь она надо мной хозяйка. Пока твой папенька, благодетель, был жив — я и не думал ни о чем. А барыня, Мария Ивановна, меня крепко не любит — досадно ей, что папенька твой ко мне как к родному…  
— Знаю, — перебил Александр. — Ничего мамаша тебе не сделает: я, как из полка вернусь, скажу ей, чтобы вольную тебе подписать. А до тех пор тебя никто не тронет.  
— Не знаю, Саша; ведь у вас, оказывается, дела не в порядке, долгов много — не слышал? Николай Алексеевич, Царствие ему небесное, слишком уж на широкую ногу жил, а доходы с имения упали…  
Эти нерадостные вести уже сообщила Саше маменька. Помимо горя от потери мужа, ее немало тревожило шаткое денежное положение семьи: обнаружилось, что управляющий их имения нечист на руку и действовал последнее время исключительно к собственной выгоде; отговариваясь то неурожаем, то ленью крестьян, сам он потихоньку наживался за спиной беспечного Николая Алексеевича. Матушка, будучи особой прозорливой и практичной, разобралась в вероломстве управляющего и согнала его; для того, чтобы поправить дела, она была намерена сократить расходы и, возможно, продать несколько душ крепостных.  
— Театра нашего больше не будет, да это Бог с ним… Я чаю, продаст меня барыня. Тоскливо мне что-то, Саша, места себе не нахожу, только и вспоминаю, как твой батюшка покойный меня напутствовал, все хотел большим актером сделать, чтобы я на Императорской сцене стоял, публике кланялся — да вот не вышло.  
Александр налил себе и Федору по бокалу вина и только сейчас обратил внимание, что он не съел ни куска. Федька говорил безжизненно-монотонно, и сейчас его голос был так непохож на бархатный баритон, произносивший страстные монологи на театральных подмостках.  
— Да будет же тебе, наконец, — Саша отпил из бокала и постарался улыбнуться. — Сегодня же поговорю с мамашей, попрошу тебя пока на оброк отправить: в театре играть. Ведь ты способный! Мы с папенькой о тебе все говорили… А жить по-прежнему у нас будешь; денег заработаешь, маменька и слова не скажет.  
Федор в волнении встал и прошелся по столовой, нервно теребя ворот сюртука. Он налил себе из графина воды, залпом выпил и остановился перед Сашей.  
— Ну, что тебе еще? — с улыбкой спросил Александр. — Или сердечная тайна какая терзает?  
Федор вспыхнул как маков цвет.  
— Н-нет, ничего. Ты прости меня, Александр. Ничего, — отрывисто проговорил он и быстро вышел из комнаты, оставив Сашу в недоумении.


	5. Chapter 5

Через несколько дней после этого разговора в доме Рашетовских, по выражению слуг, «разразилась гроза». Все началось с матушкиной горничной Параши, особы весьма привлекательной и решительной. Эта девица была красива броской красотой и привыкла к мужскому поклонению; когда же она обратила благосклонный взор на Федьку-актера, тот, к ее изумлению, остался безучастен. Не перенеся такого равнодушия к собственным прелестям, Параша начала шпионить за Федькой — и то, что она обнаружила, привело ее в такой гнев, что Параша сочла нужным немедленно поделиться с барыней.   
Саша проснулся от громких голосов; несколько мгновений он прислушивался, затем вскочил, задыхаясь от негодования.  
— ...И все-то он ей ручку пожимает незаметно, что вам, барыня-матушка, было и не видать. Записочки передает; а когда вы изволили в Дубки ездить, так уж они тут… Я-то все теперь знаю, матушка, мне Сонька с Лушой все-все рассказали. А девка ихняя, Стешка, по ночам его в комнату к барышне нашей проваживала, подлюга!  
Грозная поступь матушки болезненно отдавалась у Александра в ушах; он направился к комнате Ольги, холодея от ужасного предчувствия. Мать фурией ворвалась к Ольге, кинулась к ее бюро из розового дерева, вытащила один ящичек, опрокинула его, затем другой, третий… На ковер посыпались скромные украшения, четки, молитвенник и… целая пачка писем. Матушка нетерпеливо развернула самое верхнее и тотчас брезгливо отшвырнула прочь; на ее щеках проступил багровый румянец.  
— Позор! — прошипела она. — В моем доме… Ах, паскудница! С крепостным!.. Дрянь!  
Ольга сидела в постели и безмолвно смотрела матушке в лицо своими огромными светлыми глазами; она не отпиралась, не оправдывалась, чем, видно, и довела барыню до крайней степени раздражения. Мария Ивановна с проклятиями подскочила к ней и звонко отхлестала по щекам, каждый удар сопровождая бранью… Александр вбежал в комнату Ольги; не разобрав еще, что происходит, он лишь попытался закрыть ее собою от разъяренной матери.  
— Мамаша… Что вы это?.. Оставьте… — бормотал он, стараясь удержать матушку на расстоянии от Ольги.  
На подмогу ему влетела Стешка, прислуга Ольги Аркадьевны. Она ловко оттеснила Сашу, бухнулась перед барыней на колени.  
— Матушка-барыня, родненькая вы наша, да что же это, грех-то какой! Пожалейте вы сироточку хворую, — частила она, целуя барынины руки. — Не берите греха на свою душеньку, лучше меня накажите, это ко мне, ко мне он ходил... бес попутал…  
— К тебе ходил, а ей письма писал? — насмешливо проговорила матушка. — Ишь, защитница нашлась, извольте радоваться: к ней ходил! У, глаза ваши бесстыжие!  
Но гнев ее уже остыл; оттолкнув Стешку, матушка величественно выплыла из комнаты. Стешка и уже раскаявшаяся в своем поступке Параша кинулись за ней. Саша подошел к Ольге Аркадьевне; она сидела, закрыв лицо руками.  
— Ты, Олюшка, уж не обижайся на мамашу, — кашлянув, заговорил Александр. — Она, сама знаешь, вспыльчива, да отходчива, и тебя любит. Глупая девка ей пустяков наговорила, так она сейчас… Увидишь, скоро сама прощения просить придет…  
Не дослушав, Ольга изо всех сил обхватила его за шею, прижалась и зарыдала — в первый раз он видел ее горькие слезы. Саша растерянно приглаживал ее волосы, и сердце его почему-то заледенело: от этих слез, от ужаса, который читался в ее глазах. Так боятся не за себя, а лишь за того, кто дороже всего на свете.  
— Сашенька, голубчик, милый мой братец, — шептала Ольга, — проси ты маменьку, проси ее не обижать Федора. Она не любит его, а теперь уж точно со свету сживет. Я только и виновата… Маменька тебя послушает, ты теперь хозяин — упроси ее пожалеть… Пусть меня прибьет, пусть хоть в монастырь!  
— Что ты говоришь, Олюшка? — упавшим голосом переспросил Александр, тяжкая холодная дрожь все больше охватывала его тело.  
— Все правда, Саша. Жена я ему уже давно; грех, сама знаю, что грех — пусть гонят, я постриг приму, хоть завтра, только бы его не тронули!  
Александр молча смотрел себе под ноги, тут только он сообразил, что выскочил из комнаты босым, и сейчас в мозгу упорно закрутилась мысль, видел ли он утром рядом с кроватью собственные сапоги, привел ли Тимофей их в порядок или нет… Он еще не чувствовал боли, не понимал себя; так, говорят, бывает, когда в бою отрывает снарядом руку или ногу — сначала боли нет, а только омертвение… Хуже всего было то, что Ольга понимала, какой нанесла ему удар, он видел горе и жалость на ее лице — и все-таки она это сделала, готовая пожертвовать всем, что было ради _него_.  
Саша молча отстранил Ольгу от себя, будучи не в силах ничего сказать, и прошел в свою комнату. Он понимал, что придется что-то решать: маменька любит его больше всех на свете и посчитается с его мнением. Он знал, что может спасти Федора и Ольгу от ее гнева, стоит только сказать свое слово. Олюшку оставят в покое, а Федора, вероятно, просто удалят из дома, отправят работать в Дубки, этим и кончится. Если только он попросит…   
Если только он попросит. Эта фраза жужжала у него в мозгу бессмысленным шумом. Он видел перед собой обезумевшую от ужаса Ольгу, которая сжимала его плечи и молила за Федора. За Федора, который когда-то спас его и Николашу, с которым они побратались и которого Ольга любила так сильно, что позабыла все на свете. В том числе и его, Александра.   
«Жена я ему уже давно» — эти слова жгли и мучили его. Умом он понимал, что Федор — красив, начитан, умен, он ничем не хуже его самого; в глазах любой барышни он — кавалер хоть куда. Саша и сам не раз говорил это ему. Но Ольга, которую Александр считал своей! Он даже не мог поверить до конца; он готов был признать, что Параша все сочинила, а Ольга, будучи в нервном расстройстве, наговорила на себя, чего не было. И тут же он вспоминал смущение и растерянность Федора, его откровенный страх — и понимал, что его надежды бесплодны. Вот что Федор хотел ему сказать, вот почему выглядел таким смятенным! Ни для кого в доме не была тайной его, Александра, страсть к Ольге.  
…В дверь постучали, громко и нетерпеливо. Маменька вошла, не дожидаясь ответа, видно было, что она все еще гневается.  
— Ну что скажешь, сударик мой? — Александр не сомневался, что мамаша жалеет его, но, по своей врожденной суровости, она избегала всякого открытого проявления чувств. Он осознал, что лежит перед маменькой на кровати, полностью одетый — он встать сейчас не было сил.   
— Не трогайте Ольгу, маменька… Заморочил он ей голову стихами, сонетами своими, — Саша произнес это машинально, пытаясь нащупать в сознании что-то важное, ответ на какой-то вопрос…  
— Ну, не трону, не трону, — заторопилась мать, она вовсе не хотела продолжать мучительную для него тему. — Бог с ней, с Ольгой твоей… Ну а с этим что прикажешь делать? Видел бы папаша твой покойный, каков его любимец… Или изволишь опять, по-старому, защищать его?  
Почему-то именно эти слова стали для Саши последней каплей; гнев его против Федора достиг высшей точки. Этот незаконнорожденный крепостной, оборванец, обязанный столь многим их семье… Да как же он посмел?! А понесла бы Ольга от него, не дай Бог — что было бы с их старинным родом, дворянской благородной кровью! Его передернуло от отвращения.  
— Не буду защищать, — спокойно и твердо проговорил Александр. — Тридцать плетей — и в рекруты. Чтобы духу его здесь не было.  
* * *  
Матушка смотрела на него с легким недоверием, так что Саша запнулся и едва не взял свои слова назад. Но он тут же снова вспомнил искаженное ужасом лицо Ольги, и его обуяла ярость. Федор предал его, он не имел никакого права посягать на его любовь! Александр мало знал о любви, зато он прочел достаточно романов и стихов на эту тему и пребывал в уверенности, что молодые девушки — суть чистота и невинность. Винить Ольгу Аркадьевну в случившемся ему не приходило в голову, ведь в отношениях ответственность лежит на мужчине… Снова ему в сердце осколком льда вонзились слова «жена я ему уже давно»; он не хотел понимать их смысл и видел лишь нечто нечистое и безобразное. Дворянка и крепостной. В их кругу встречались развратившиеся забубенные пьяницы-помещики, о которых шла слава, что они не брезговали ни одной дворовой юбкой, иные даже похвалялись этим. Но вопиющим позором было бы для девицы благородного происхождения связаться с крепостным… Хотя и Федор не обычный крепостной, и сам он, Александр, называл его братом, обещал ему вольную… Но кровь их дворянская, благородная, а Федор сам утверждал, что мужик — даром про него в селе сказки рассказывали!  
Мать давно ушла распорядиться, а Саша все лежал на кровати; мысли вертелись в каком-то бешеном танце, так, что голова кружилась и болела, совсем как тогда, в детстве. Он считал про себя мгновения: еще можно отменить свой приказ, не допустить расправы над Федором… Вот сейчас ему скажут, что по распоряжению барина… Александр явственно видел, как меняется в лице Федька, его названный брат, при этих словах. Вот его ведут на конюшню… Срывают одежду, связывают руки и ноги…  
И он услышал крик, что раскаленным лезвием пронзил его насквозь, и вскочил в ужасе: Федора не секли никогда в жизни, тридцать плетей ему просто не выдержать! Саша бросился было к двери, но в памяти снова всплыли слова Ольги, ее залитое слезами, исхлестанное матушкой лицо, его, Александра, отчаяние и отвращение. Он теперь будет жить с этим и мучиться; злость и ненависть сменили наступившую было жалость.   
Он сжимал голову руками, стараясь заткнуть себе уши, а крики и стоны истязуемого все раздавались снизу, из конюшни…   
_— Ты Николку спас. Меня собой заслонил._  
 _— Вольную грамоту тебе выпишу…_  
 _— Давай будем просто так, как мы с Николкой, как братья!.._  
 _— Мы же братья, забыл?_  
 _— Ты прости меня, Александр._  
 _— Жена я ему уже давно…_  
 _— Видел бы папаша твой покойный, каков его любимец…_  
 _— Жена я ему уже давно… Уже давно…_  
Александр сильнее прижал ладони к ушам, как вдруг его кинжалом полоснула мысль: Ольга! Она ведь тоже слышит…  
Он вскочил, распахнул дверь и застыл… Он заметил тонкую фигуру в белом, которая, цеплялась за стены и, еле переставляя дрожащие ноги, шла к лестнице. Ольга, казалось, вот-вот упадет — и все же двигалась сама, без посторонней помощи! Но ведь она не сможет спуститься по ступенькам и…  
Александр поймал ее уже на галерее; держась за перила, она собиралась спускаться… Ее лицо застыло, как гипсовая маска — только с каждым новым криком, доносящимся из конюшни, она вздрагивала всем телом. Саша подскочил к ней и подхватил под руки; Ольга попыталась высвободиться.   
— Олюшка, куда ты, не ходи, не нужно, — бормотал он. Несмотря на ее слабость, оттащить ее легкое тело от лестницы не получалось.   
Ольга вырывалась с непонятно откуда взявшейся яростью; она, худенькая и хворая, боролась с ним, крепким и сильным, и он не мог с ней совладать… Александр пытался воззвать к ее благоразумию, но она, казалось, не слышала его вовсе: слышала она только крики, доносившиеся снизу, она не рыдала и не вздыхала, только стремилась туда, к _нему_ , с мрачным отчаянием. Внезапно она рванулась так сильно, что Саша выпустил ее; Ольга хотела было сделать шаг, но ее пальцы соскользнули с перил, она не устояла — и кубарем покатилась вниз по лестнице… Александр на миг замер от ужаса, затем кинулся следом; он никак не мог ее подхватить, споткнулся, расшиб колено… Он видел лишь белоснежный пеньюар Ольги там, внизу, у лестницы, и массу распущенных белых волос, что казались перистым облаком на фоне темно-синего ковра…  
Александр не сомневался: если после этого падения Ольга и выживет, то это будет чудом; он гладил ее по щекам, брызгал водой из цветочной вазы, пытаясь привести в чувство, звал дрожащим, хриплым голосом. Откуда-то сверху прозвучал испуганный крик Стешки, она искала свою барышню и не понимала, что произошло — затем подскочил Тимофей. Саша поднял Ольгу на руки, велел Тимофею стремглав бежать за доктором. Он нес бесчувственную Ольгу в ее комнату, рядом надрывно причитала Стешка и слышался тревожный голос матушки. Александр никак не мог сосредоточиться на чем-либо, кроме бескровного лица Олюшки и ее ледяных рук. Вдруг, пораженный наступившей тишиной, он поднял голову. Он вспомнил.  
— А… Федор?  
— Получил, что причиталось, Федор твой, — матушка произнесла это нервно и резко. — Тридцать плетей, сам же ты и приказал… — она осеклась под пылающим взглядом Александра и махнула рукой.  
Доктор прибыл весьма быстро; когда же он осмотрел Ольгу, то с удивлением констатировал, что она цела и невредима, только испытала большое нервное потрясение. Однако ни переломов, ни даже сильных ушибов не было. Александр не мог в это поверить, памятуя ужасное падение Ольги с лестницы, но доктор ручался. Он выписал Ольге сильное успокоительное и предписал, когда она придет в себя, ничем не волновать. Стешка, всхлипывая, доказывала, что «это Богородица сама хранит ангела-барышню нашу», однако Саша не слушал. Он думал о Федоре, которого засекли до полусмерти, и о том, как и чем возможно обеспечить душевный покой Ольги, на котором настаивал врач.   
«Отправлю его в Дубки. Будет там жить, работать. Женится на дворовой — вот все и успокоится. Скажу, мол, так и так, Федор, барыня тебя прощает, ни продавать, ни в рекруты отдавать никто тебя не будет. И Ольга… Авось отойдет у нее сердце — ведь ясно же, что эта их любовь только к беде была...» — так рассуждал Саша, отчаянно желая, чтобы все это наконец закончилось. Он уже не гневался на Федора и не ненавидел его — лишь хотел бы никогда его больше не видеть.


	6. Chapter 6

Саша бодрствовал у постели Ольги целую ночь. Она, казалось, пришла в себя, но смотрела остановившимися глазами в потолок и не отвечала, шептала лишь: «Отведите меня к нему», повторяла эти слова снова и снова. Стешка умоляла барышню ответить, как она себя чувствует, выпить снадобье, да хоть рукой пошевелить — тщетно, Ольга оставалась недвижима. Лишь один раз она тряхнула головой, расплескивая поднесенное Стешкой питье, и незнакомым отрывистым голосом произнесла: «Все». Саша сжал в ладони ее крошечную холодную кисть, прошептал умоляюще: «Ольга, Олюшка, посмотри на меня, родная!», но она снова уставилась в потолок неподвижным взором. На рассвете матушка сменила Александра у ложа Ольги, и решительно велела ему идти спать. Тогда Саша, уже валясь с ног от усталости, сказал ей свою волю: Федора оставить в покое, отправить в Дубки, а там пусть живет, как Бог распорядится… Мать странно посмотрела на него, затем на неподвижную Ольгу.  
Олюшка знала уже тогда; впоследствии все они в этом не сомневались. Видно, тот самый непонятный дар, позволяющий ей лечить прикосновением рук, подсказал ей, чем кончится эта история… После порки Федора кое-как перевязали и оставили пока на конюшне, не имея других распоряжений от господ. Он был в сознании, хотя и сильно страдал от боли; кто бы мог подумать, что тем же вечером он, чуть живой, подползет к небрежно брошенным вожжам, затянет петлю на шее и повесится на них…  
У Саши слипались глаза, он поднялся и, шатаясь, пошел из спальни. Когда он уже притворял дверь, то услышал голоса. Он не был уверен, почудилось ли ему, окаменевшему от стыда и тяжести на душе, чуть живому на исходе этой ночи, как Ольга сжимала кулаки, ударялась о них лбом и горячо, неистово шептала страшные слова: «Будьте вы прокляты, звери, изверги, супостаты; будь проклят этот дом, весь этот род, все потомки ваши, горите огнем, все, все, все!»  
— Барышня, ангел, опомнитесь, — со слезами твердила Стешка. — Нельзя проклинать; то проклятие ведь и на вашу-то головушку падет!..  
— Пусть, пусть падет! Ведь он из-за них, палачей, душу свою невинную загубил! — И она снова и снова повторяла сочащиеся ненавистью слова проклятья, покуда силы не оставили ее, и она не упала на подушку…  
* * *  
Александр не успел, не смог еще прочувствовать нелепой гибели Федора: воображение сопротивлялось этой картине; почему-то ему было бы легче смириться, что его названный брат умер от побоев или заражения крови, или… Впрочем, на этих мыслях он не имел возможности задержаться. Приходилось следить за Ольгой Аркадьевной, казалось, твердо намеревавшейся последовать за возлюбленным. Она отказывалась от пищи, воды, целыми днями лежала, упорно глядя прямо перед собой. Пышнотелая Стешка исхудала раза в три, ухаживая за барышней, но Ольга Аркадьевна, похоже, ждала лишь смерти… И все равно продолжала жить, несмотря на мрачные прогнозы докторов. Жизнь упорно теплилась в этом хрупком тоненьком теле, дрожала в огромных глазах, и Александр с отчаянием думал, что должен любой ценой искупить свою жестокость: пусть даже Ольга ненавидит его, пусть презирает, он виноват перед ней, очень виноват. Он возьмет свершившийся грех на себя, вынесет любую кару, лишь бы Олюшка поднялась, наконец, с постели, лишь бы ее остановившиеся глаза оживила хотя бы тень прежней улыбки.  
— Олюшка, выходи за меня, — как-то раз произнес он, почти не надеясь на ответ. — Выходи, другого тебе не остается. Ты одна совсем, бесприданница, матушка, не ровен час, прогонит… Ненавидь меня, коли хочется — а я все равно тебя люблю.   
Ольга молчала, но теперь смотрела ему прямо в глаза — Александра это вдохновило.  
— Вина моя перед тобой и перед ним, ты прости, Христа ради. Обезумел я тогда, сам не ведал, что творю. Ведь я любил его… а тебя и сейчас больше души моей люблю. Бог пусть меня накажет, Олюшка, — а ты прости, выходи за меня, — он бормотал все это бессвязно, боялся поднять взор и снова увидеть ее застывшее лицо. И тут Ольга Аркадьевна вдруг приподнялась на локте и усмехнулась.  
— Бог, значит, накажет? — переспросила она с насмешкой, от которой у Саши по спине пробежали ледяные мурашки. Она никогда не говорила с ним так.  
* * *  
После этого нелепого, невозможного разговора прошла неделя. Ольга Аркадьевна по-прежнему лежала неподвижно, не принимала пищи — и без того бледная и худая, она истаяла настолько, что страшно было смотреть. Доктор ежедневно наведывался в дом Рашетовских, но уже ничего не прописывал больной, а лишь считал пульс, слушал дыхание и сердце, а затем качал головой да разводил руками. Им были испробованы все успокаивающие и укрепляющие снадобья, убеждения и уговоры. Тщетно — Ольга, судя по всему, прекрасно понимала, что ей говорят, но не желала реагировать. Несколько раз обезумевшей от горя Стешке казалось, что барышня умирает: мать посылала за священником, Ольгу причащали Святых Таин и соборовали.   
Александру давно пора было возвращаться в полк, но он не мог и подумать о службе. Федора похоронили поспешно, тихо и незаметно; Александр сам настоял, чтобы его упокоили как положено, а не за оградой кладбища как самоубийцу. Был ли Федор в здравом рассудке после наказания, покончил ли с собой, обезумев от боли, унижения и страха? Этого никто не мог сказать, и Александр строго-настрого запретил матушке и прислуге обсуждать с кем-либо эту тему. Гибель Федора представили как несчастный случай. Занятый заботами об Ольге, Саша как-то смутно вспоминал прощание с ним хмурым, но теплым весенним днем; в память врезалось лишь строгое, спокойное лицо его названного брата в гробу — Федор был таким, каким он привык его видеть, непохожим на того запуганного, придавленного стыдом незнакомца, которого Саша встретил, вернувшись из полка. Ненавидел ли его Федор, проклинал ли перед смертью? Думал ли об Ольге, о том, какие страдания причинит ей его смерть?  
* * *  
Александр не сомневался, что Ольга винит его в случившемся: она не слышала его разговора с матерью, но неведомо каким образом всем в доме стало известно, что молодой барин сам приказал засечь Федьку-актера из ревности к барышне Ольге Аркадьевне. Смерть Рашетовского-старшего, гибель Федора, роль Александра во всем этом, болезнь Ольги придавили домочадцев Александра точно тяжелой могильной плитой. И, живя с этим тяжким чувством, Саша понимал: он не может смириться еще и с гибелью Ольги. Пусть она не любит его, пусть даже ненавидит — теперь это его долг. Он уже не думал, хочет ли сам, по-прежнему, брака с ней; его желания теперь были не важны.  
В один из летних дней Саша подошел к постели Ольги; казалось невероятным, что она еще дышит. По совету доктора, в ее комнате ежедневно распахивали окна, чтобы больная видела солнце; ее приподнимали на подушках, ей читали вслух, говорили с ней о разных пустяках, приносили в комнату цветы, Стешка зажигала лампадки перед образами… Все это делалось впустую: Ольга не умирала и не жила.  
— Я не смирюсь, Олюшка, — Саша решительно опустился на колени перед кроватью, лишь только Стешка покинула комнату. — Я тогда не в бреду говорил. Делай со мной что хочешь, хоть ненавидь, хоть бей; пока я жив, я с тобой буду. Слышишь меня?  
Он не сомневался, что она слышит. И стоял рядом с ней на коленях и ночь, и утро, и целый день вспоминая, как слушал крики из конюшни, как Ольга упала с лестницы, как молила отвести ее к Федору… Все картины того дня вдруг разом ожили в его мозгу…  
— …Не передумаешь? — прозвучал прямо над его ухом хриплый, низкий, незнакомый голос.  
Александр вздрогнул и поднял голову. Оказывается, он все еще стоял на коленях перед кроватью, прижавшись лбом к легкому покрывалу, а Ольга сидела на постели и глядела на него в упор огромными немигающими глазами.  
— Что ты, нет… — сипло проговорил он. Казалось, невидимые жесткие пальцы сдавили его горло.  
Ольга без слов протянула к нему руку: Саша схватил ее и поразился силе этой маленькой руки — она так сжала его ладонь, что он едва не вскрикнул от боли и с изумлением взглянул на Ольгу. Закатное солнце просвечивало сквозь кружевные занавески и играло на ее волосах, высвечивая их странным багровым цветом — казалось, вокруг ее головы разливается красное сияние.  
* * *  
О помолвке с Ольгой Аркадьевной Александр сообщил матушке весьма сухо и коротко: он ожидал в ответ гнева, брани, возражений. При нынешней холодности в отношениях матери и Ольги это было бы даже неудивительно. Однако мать выслушала молча, лишь слезы беззвучно покатились по ее щекам — она торопливо перекрестила Александра и отвернулась.   
На венчание приехал из Москвы брат Николай, в остальном же свадьба была совсем тихой и скромной. Многочисленным друзьям и знакомым объяснили, что Ольге Аркадьевне все еще нездоровится, хотя на деле это было не так: после объяснения с Александром Ольга столь быстро пошла на поправку, что доктору оставалось лишь разводить руками в радостном изумлении. Она больше не смотрелась бесплотным духом; тело ее наливалось и крепло, на щеках появился нежный румянец — а одним днем она смогла встать на ноги, затем понемногу начала ходить… Александр задыхался от восторга: никогда Ольга не казалась ему столь прекрасной. Сам же он, вероятно, от тяжелых переживаний чувствовал себя больным. К нему вернулись мигрени, и порой, поднявшись по лестнице, он был вынужден присесть. Но он скрывал это от всех, боясь, чтобы венчание не сорвалось. После свадьбы ему станет лучше: он будет радоваться, видя рядом Ольгу, живую и здоровую, пройдут и боли в сердце и внезапно накатывающая слабость.  
* * *  
После свадьбы Александра Николаевича и Ольги Аркадьевны Рашетовская-старшая не пожелала жить вместе с молодыми и уехала в имение — по-видимому, навсегда. Александр вышел в отставку, и супруги остались в Петербурге. Но как-то так получалось, что круг их общения все сужался; многочисленные друзья семейства, бывшие сослуживцы старого барина, подруги матушки, ровесники Александра — все они постепенно отдалялись. Некогда веселый, шумный, гостеприимный дом на Надеждинской становился все тише, в него все реже наезжали гости, в нем почти перестал раздаваться смех. Никаких причин этому не было; Ольга Аркадьевна показывала себя образцовой хозяйкой, была красива, любезна, безупречно одета. Но почему-то в ее доме гости, ранее преданные семье Рашетовских, чувствовали себя тяжело и стесненно, и, слушая приятный мягкий голос хозяйки, безукоризненно произносивший французские слова, каждый мечтал скорее выйти на воздух и уехать домой… Еще и вид хозяина дома, Александра Николаевича, заставлял гостей конфузиться и говорить при нем негромко. Брызжущий здоровьем красавец-гусар хирел с каждым днем, становился все тише, незаметнее, он мало разговаривал и еще реже выходил куда-либо. Сердобольные приятели пытались было выражать сочувствие Ольге Аркадьевне, но неизменно натыкались на холодно-вежливый ответ: «Благодарю вас, мой супруг совершенно здоров».   
По правде говоря, те, кто видел Александра Николаевича, нимало не сомневались в обратном — но под ледяным взглядом Ольги Аркадьевны тушевались и прекращали расспросы. Постепенно чету Рашетовских перестали приглашать на балы, торжественные завтраки и приемы; в театры же они и сами не ездили. Их можно было видеть только в церкви, и то очень редко — как-то и говорить с ними знакомым стало не о чем.  
Когда младший брат Александра Рашетовского Николай оставил корпус, он вернулся в Петербург, чтобы жить вместе с братом, покуда не обзаведется собственной семьей. К удивлению соседей, Николай прожил в отчем доме всего пару месяцев и уехал, ничего не говоря и не отдавая визитов петербургским друзьям… После этого Рашетовские стали жить еще более замкнуто. Некоторые подумывали, что Александр Николаевич уж и преставился — то-то удивлялись они при редких встречах с ним на улицах. Александр медленно, точно во сне, прогуливался в сопровождении старого Тимофея. Рашетовский худел и бледнел все больше, терзающая его хворь не отступала, но неоднократно хоронившие его соседи всякий раз убеждались, что он еще жив.  
Еще казалось странным, что слуги Рашетовских, молодые и старые, один за другим заболевали и умирали. В доме на Надеждинской остались только Стешка, неизменно преданная своей барыне, и Тимофей, слуга Александра Николаевича. Бог ведает, как им удавалось держать в порядке огромный этот дом, все больше холодевший и походивший на могильный склеп… Давно скончалась и старая барыня, Мария Ивановна Рашетовская, а о Николае в Петербурге много лет ничего не слыхали. Соседи и друзья семейства уже шептались и строили разные догадки, которые никто не мог ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть. Чета Рашетовских никогда ни с кем не переписывалась; родные не навещали их и ничего о них не знали…  
* * *  
Голос старого слуги замолк. Пока он рассказывал, я разглядывал портреты на стенах, пытаясь определить, кто из родных был там изображен. Я скользил по ним взором и видел моего деда с бабкой, Федора, дядю Александра Николаевича с супругой Ольгой Аркадьевной, моего покойного отца…  
— Постой, Тимофей, — знобкий страх вновь мурашками пробежал по моей коже, — ты сказал, мой папенька Николай Николаевич приезжал к дядюшке и даже пожил с ними? Но он всегда говорил… Выходит, не хотел, чтобы мы знали…  
— Молодой барин Николай Николаевич неполных три месяца с нами пожить изволили, — невозмутимо ответил Тимофей. — А как отбыли, так и не навещали, не писали нам более.  
Эти слова еще больше уверили меня в том, что напрасно приехал я сюда и привез младшую сестру; мне захотелось прямо сейчас выскочить вон и бежать куда глаза глядят…  
— Бедный дядюшка, — с состраданием произнесла Даша, — мучился он все эти годы, совестью себя изводил.  
По правде, я не был с нею согласен: то, как дядя поступил с Федором, представлялось мне отвратительной жестокостью. Хотя при виде бледного, изнуренного человека, что неподвижно и покорно сидел рядом с нами, я готов был признать, что человек этот заслуживает жалости…   
— Тимофей, — произнес вдруг женский голос рядом с нами. Этот голос был приятным, мягким, чуть хрипловатым — но при его звуке, столь неожиданном, я едва не вскрикнул от испуга. Я вскочил.  
Передо мной стояла молодая дама — в элегантном и строгом черном платье, белокурая, с высокой прической, стройная, изящная, красивая… На вид она казалась не старше моей Даши; но, благодаря портретам, я не мог не узнать ее: это была тетя, Ольга Аркадьевна. И ведь ей уж было никак не менее сорока пяти лет!  
— Ступай, Тимофей, на кухню: завтрак подавать давно пора. Думаю, мои милые племянники проголодались, — она с улыбкой повернулась к нам; при виде Даши, рука об руку сидевшей рядом с дядюшкой, Ольга Аркадьевна слегка подняла брови. Впрочем, смотрела она очень приветливо. Она подошла к Даше, которая поспешно вскочила и присела в реверансе, и заключила ее в объятия.


	7. Chapter 7

Казалось мне, дело сделано: тетушка приняла Дашу, обласкала и обогрела; как я и предполагал, ее кажущаяся суровость была таковой лишь в письмах. В обращении с нами Ольга Аркадьевна была вполне милой и внимательной. Даше отвели чудесную комнату во втором этаже, с немного старомодной, но добротной мебелью, большими окнами и белоснежными кисейными занавесями. Там были книги, иконы, вышитые салфетки и подушки; тетушка подарила Даше несколько собственных девичьих украшений из жемчуга и малахита. Затем она долго расспрашивала о наших родителях, вздыхала, покачивала головой… Все это время дядя, который передвигался исключительно с помощью Тимофея и притом опирался на палку, не оставлял нас ни на минуту: он следовал за Дашей взглядом, точно опасался чего-то. Впрочем, он почти все время молчал, только иногда бормотал что-то неразборчивое. Еще меня удивило, что тетушка проигнорировала мою радость по поводу того, что сестра сможет видеться со мной по праздникам и воскресеньям — она, будто не слыша, заговорила совершенно о другом.  
Весь день тетя старалась не отпускать Дашу от себя, дядя тоже находился при них неотлучно… Когда к вечеру все уселись в гостиной, и Тимофей стал зажигать свечи в тяжелых медных шандалах, я наконец-то смог прямо обратиться к Ольге Аркадьевне и сообщил, что мне пора возвращаться к учебе, а, следовательно, я благодарен ей за гостеприимство…  
— Подожди, голубчик, — прервала меня тетушка. — Уж не прямо ли сейчас ты собираешься в свою Alma mater? Полно, мы только что познакомились, а ты уж нас бросаешь! Да и сестрице будет без тебя скучно.  
— Правда, Ваня, — поддержала ее Даша, — так это неприлично даже: сразу уходить! Повремени хоть пару денечков.  
Слышать это от сестры было странно: Даша очень радела за мое учение. Вероятно, сестра была очарована тетушкой и старалась подружиться с ней — в конце концов, Даше предстояло жить в этом месте, и я покорился.  
* * *  
Следующие дни пролетели незаметно. Ольга Аркадьевна уделяла нам очень много внимания; целыми днями она рассказывала о прежней жизни Рашетовских, о моем деде, любителе искусства, о домашнем театре, где играли их крепостные… Мне было любопытно, расскажет ли она о Федоре и его ужасной судьбе, но эту тему тетушка сочла нужным обойти. Они с Дашей вместе рукодельничали, в то время как я ходил по дому и рассматривал портреты, которых было множество. Почти все комнаты стояли пустыми, и меня изумила какая-то мертвенная чистота в них. Казалось, там не было не только пыли, но и самого воздуха.  
Еще мне было удивительно, как это тетя ни разу не предложила нам прогуляться или хотя бы выйти в маленький палисадник, что окружал дом с трех сторон. Шторы в комнатах были плотно задернуты; Ольга Аркадьевна объясняла это дурною погодой. Тимофей исправно поддерживал огонь в печи и каминах, иногда мне слышалось, как по стеклам барабанит дождь — это расслабляло, нагоняло дремоту, не хотелось уж думать о том, чтоб выйти на улицу… Даша, видно чувствовала то же, что и я, сидение взаперти ее нисколько не тяготило. Несколько раз я начинал речь о моем военном училище, куда я все ж таки должен был вернуться — они обе, будто сговорившись, переводили разговор на другую тему. Тетя обращалась с Дашей в высшей степени ласково, обнимала за талию, гладила по волосам, помогала одеваться и причесываться. И я начал думать, что Ольга Аркадьевна, у которой не было детей, по-видимому, полюбила Дашу как собственную дочь.  
* * *  
Однажды, когда я сидел в столовой перед камином, тщетно пытался читать Вольтера на французском и понимал, что у меня слипаются глаза, я услышал неуверенные шаркающие шаги. Это был дядюшка, Александр Николаевич; он дотащился до меня, опираясь на свою палку. Я вскочил и предложил помочь ему усесться, но он лишь тяжело оперся о мое плечо. Его щека, нечаянно коснувшаяся моей, была холодна как лед. Я понимал, что он не просто так преодолел один несколько комнат, а что-то желает мне сказать, и ждал, пока он отдышится.  
— Не верь ей, — неразборчиво пробормотал он. — Не нужно вам тут… Проклято… Мы все… прокляты… Нельзя вам...  
— Что вы сказали, дядюшка? — оторопело переспросил я. И тут в голове молнией вспыхнуло воспоминание: самоубийство Федора, о котором неведомо как узнала Ольга Аркадьевна, ее последующие слова: «Будьте вы прокляты, звери, изверги, супостаты; будь проклят этот дом, весь этот род, все потомки ваши! Горите огнем, все, все, все!»  
Я содрогнулся, припомнив это, но не может же быть, что слова, сказанные обезумевшей от отчаяния женщиной, имели какую-либо силу! Я, признаться, вовсе не верил в такие вещи. Дядя смотрел едва ли не умоляюще, его рука, что опиралась на мою, дрожала крупной дрожью. Он явно собирался сказать мне что-то еще…  
— Ах вот вы где, барин, — послышался голос старого Тимофея. Он бесшумно появился рядом с нами со свечой в руке и укоризненно покачал головой. — Я-то вас ищу-ищу, давно уж почивать пора. Они чисто дите малое, — прибавил Тимофей, обращаясь ко мне. — Я чаю, уж и небылиц вам тут разных наговорили? Это они любят, сказки всякие рассказывать; такого насочиняют… — говоря все это, он подозрительно вглядывался в меня своими неподвижными глазами.  
Дядя при этих словах едва заметно отрицательно качнул головой; он стоял, повернувшись ко мне так, что Тимофей не мог видеть его лица. В эту минуту я уверился, что дядюшка мой слаб и болен, но не выжил из ума.  
Я пожал плечами и пробормотал что-то неопределенное… Тимофей увел Александра Николаевича наверх, напоследок задув свечи и велев мне не сидеть одному, а отправляться в спальню. Я стоял посреди темной гостиной, освещенной лишь тлеющими угольками в камине; Даша и Ольга Аркадьевна спали, Стешки нигде не было видно. Мне вдруг стало душно и захотелось на воздух… Поразила мысль, что я не могу вспомнить, сколько дней безвыходно нахожусь в этом доме?  
Я зажег свечу, вышел в прихожую, накинул плащ и шляпу и попытался нащупать ручку двери в переднюю — но, к собственному изумлению, понял, что не знаю, где она находится… Я открывал какие-то двери, проходил какими-то коридорами. Попадал в разные кладовые, пустые комнаты, чуланы… Я точно ходил по лабиринту, который в конце концов приводил меня точнехонько назад — к гостиной. Я пытался двигаться в противоположном направлении, но, то ли из-за ночной темноты, то ли оттого, что я плохо знал дом — я не мог найти выход.  
Я в сотый раз остановился в гостиной, в сотый раз осмотрел ее… Голова моя кружилась; казалось, эти темные стены, увешанные картинами и портретами в золоченых рамах, сейчас надвинутся на меня и раздавят. «Верно, все от недостатка воздуха… Сколько же я не был на воздухе? Надо открыть окно», — сообразил я, приблизился к окну и отодвинул темную плотную бархатную штору.  
Вид за окном заставил меня покачнуться и протереть глаза. Возможно ли, что я все-таки сплю??? Я кинулся наверх, в покои сестры; она спала крепким сном, но я подскочил к ней и принялся будить.  
— Ваня, голубчик, что ты, что с тобой? — недовольно пробормотала Даша. — Или сон плохой приснился?  
— Вспомни, душенька, сколько мы уже у тетушки живем? Когда мы сюда приехали?  
— Да что с тобою! — уже сердито воскликнула сестра. — Что тебе не спится? Всего четыре дня, как мы из дому!  
— Ч-четыре дня?.. — я начал заикаться. — Н-но как…  
Сестра накинула пеньюар, встала и потрогала мой лоб со словами: «Да ты, небось, болен, мой друг», но я молча подвел ее к окну и отодвинул шторы. Палисадник освещался единственным фонарем, разбрасывающим неверный дрожащей свет по сугробам нетронутого снега. Деревья стояли в инее, ни одного листочка, даже высохшего, на них не осталось.   
— Если мы уехали четыре дня назад, — дрожащим голосом произнесла сестра, — нынче должно быть восемнадцатое августа… До конца Успеньева поста еще неделя. Да ведь как так… Да ведь мы с тетушкой днем у окна сидели: лето было…  
Я хотел открыть окно, но не получилось — рамы были прибиты и законопачены. Я начал изо всех сил трясти раму: мне стало страшно, вспомнились слова, давеча сказанные дядей, мое блуждание по дому в попытках выйти… Даша, прижав руки к груди, наблюдала за моими попытками. Если только мне удастся открыть окно, я разорву хоть простыни на веревки, спущусь по ним из окна, вытащу и Дашу. Главное — скорее бежать подальше от этого дома!  
Тут вдруг Даша глубоко вздохнула, улыбнулась кому-то радостно и ласково. В комнату бесшумно вплыла тетушка, за нею, как привязанный, тащился дядя со своей палкой, в сопровождении Тимофея. Стешка замыкала шествие, держа в руке тяжелый шандал с шестью свечами.  
Надо сказать, при виде них я откровенно струсил и попятился, Даша же, наоборот, протянула руки к Ольге Аркадьевне; та прижала ее к груди, точно они и не расстались пару часов назад.   
— Даша, — резко произнес я. — Подойди ко мне! Тетушка, я прошу вас оставить мою сестру.  
Даша удивленно рассмеялась, не двигаясь с места.  
— Даша, — я сделал шаг к ним, мой голос срывался, — мы не можем больше оставаться здесь! Идем со мной сейчас, я тебе приказываю, а не то…  
Ольга Аркадьевна выпустила Дашу и подошла ко мне вплотную.  
— Ты, Ваня, никак, захворал, дружочек, — ласково проговорила она и приложила руку к моей голове. В глазах задвоилось, все поплыло вокруг меня, и я опустился на пол…  
* * *  
Я почувствовал, что не могу ни встать, ни пошевелиться — маленькая тонкая рука Ольги Аркадьевны на моем плече казалось холодной и каменно-тяжелой… Я пытался вдохнуть глубже, но истома охватила мое тело, внезапно мне сильно захотелось спать… Ладонь Ольги Аркадьевны скользила по моим волосам, и это было так приятно, что я замер, цепенея от блаженства. Потом я вспомнил о Даше; преодолевая дремоту, я поискал ее глазами и обнаружил неподалеку от нас: она сидела в глубоком кресле и испуганно следила за Ольгой Аркадьевной. Та приблизилась к ней, присела на ручку ее кресла и ласково привлекла Дашу к себе. Сквозь полуопущенные веки я наблюдал, как изящная, унизанная кольцами рука тетушки перебирала Дашины волосы, как с ее лица мало-помалу уходил страх, как ее тело все более расслаблялось: Даша почти лежала на груди тетушки с ленивой, какой-то пресыщенной полуулыбкой. Это выглядело для меня настолько жутко и неестественно, что приятная сонливость разом меня покинула.  
Я вскочил — вернее, попытался это сделать — но мое плечо стиснули с такой силой, что я чуть не вскричал от боли. Стешка по-прежнему глядела в никуда своими пустыми глазами и держала меня мертвой хваткой. Ее рука была столь же холодна, как и у тети, и обе они были сильнее меня: вырваться я не мог. Я забился на диване, стараясь разжать мертвенно-холодные пальцы; тетя сердито бросила какое-то слово — меня сжали, словно в тисках, и буквально подняли в воздух. Я был парализован страхом перед этим ужасным существом, однако куда больше меня пугало, что Даша по-прежнему продолжала бессмысленно и сладко улыбаться, точно не понимала, что происходит.   
Ольга Аркадьевна резко встала, оставив Дашу лежать в кресле, и подошла к дядюшке. Александр Николаевич слегка выпрямился и поднял руку, точно желая ее отстранить… Но Ольга Аркадьевна лишь рассмеялась над этой бессильной попыткой и кивнула Стешке. Та подтащила меня прямо к дядюшке и швырнула перед ним на пол…  
Огромные светлые глаза Ольги Аркадьевны горели, точно стальной клинок на солнце. Она смотрела на дядюшку, который жмурился и пытался закрыться от нее рукой…  
— Некому тут тебя защищать, — резким голосом произнесла тетушка. — Трусом был, трусом и остался. Ведь как от пса того, дворового, от меня заслоняешься? Как тебя брат твой названный, Федор, собой прикрывал, забыл? А ты все за свою кровь старинную опасался, так вот тебе твоя кровь! Вся здесь останется!  
Дядя от этих слов вскочил, опираясь на резные ручки кресла. Он задыхался, но все-таки стоял; первый раз я увидел его выпрямившимся во весь рост.  
— Зачем? — выговорил он. — Дети брата что тебе сделали?  
Ольга Аркадьевна расхохоталась ему прямо в лицо.  
— Жалеешь, значит? А _его_ не жалел! И меня не пожалел… — голос ее чуть дрогнул, но она не остановилась. — Все, поздно уж милосердствовать, не выйдут они отсюда! Никто от проклятья моего не убежал, ни один из вас! И мать, и брат твой, и эти тоже никуда не денутся!  
Продолжая выкрикивать страшные слова, она наступала на дядю; тем временем, я отползал потихоньку, покуда не коснулся спиной Дашиных ног; Стешка стояла за плечом своей барыни, вполоборота ко мне… Вот сейчас она повернется и…  
Собравшись с силами, я схватил Дашу в охапку и рванул на себя дверь… В этот момент дядя резким движением опрокинул шандал со свечами: платье тетушки вспыхнуло, мгновенно занялся сухой деревянный пол, покрывало на постели. Ольга Аркадьевна вскрикнула; дядя вцепился в ее плечи мертвой хваткой, удерживая рядом с собой… Дядя, тетя и Стешка оказались отрезаны от двери огнем… Дядя прокричал что-то; я не расслышал, но перед нами возник старый Тимофей, о котором я позабыл. Не отпуская сестру, я отшатнулся и оттолкнул было его, но Тимофей схватил меня за руку и с неожиданной его возраста прыткостью потащил вниз по лестнице…  
Внизу я обернулся: весь второй этаж, вся галерея были охвачены огнем. Пламя перекинулось на верхние ступени лестницы…  
— Скорей, скорей, барин! Не ровен час… — услышал я.  
Тимофей вел нас за собой какими-то темными переходами, бормоча на ходу: «Против барина моего не пойду… А уж коли барышня его пожалели… _Она_ -то меня и там достанет, да все равно уж… Нету здесь _ее_ воли…»  
Я задыхался от дыма, который ел легкие и слепил глаза, Даша кашляла и закрывала рот и нос подолом пеньюара, а Тимофей, казалось, и не замечал этого… Наконец мы остановились перед тяжелой дубовой дверью, он вынул из-за пазухи связку ключей. Ключ поворачивался в замке с трудом, протестующе скрипя; я уже слышал, как за спиной моей шумит пламя… Тимофей изо всех сил налег на дверь: она не поддавалась. «Помоги, барин!» — прохрипел он, и мы вдвоем еле-еле отодвинули тяжеленную створку… Лицо мое обожгло холодом — на улице мела метель…  
Тимофей уже набрасывал Даше на плечи какое-то покрывало; я был одет легко, но это пустяки, главное — бежать скорее! Признаться, мой ужас перед тетей и Стешкой был необыкновенно велик: я каждый миг ожидал, что одна или другая возникнет вдруг из пламени прямо здесь и набросится на нас…  
— Скорее, барин, бегите! — Тимофей подтолкнул меня в спину. Я уверен был, что он идет с нами, и взял Дашу за руку; тем временем Тимофей потянул дубовую дверь на себя, и она подалась неожиданно легко. Ключ заскрежетал в замке изнутри…  
…Дом пылал точно факел. Мы с Дашей бросились бежать по улице: если повезет, мы встретим дворника или городового, кто может послать за пожарными. Правда, я вовсе не был уверен, что возможно затушить такой пожар… С верхнего этажа до нас донесся пронзительный, злобный визг, в котором не было ничего человеческого… От огня улица стала светла, точно днем…  
Мы бежали, не оглядываясь более; под ногами скрипел снег, метель слепила нас. Улица тянулась перед нами, тихая, сонная, где-то залаяла собака, услышав наши шаги. Я уже задыхался и не мог бежать, притом мне приходилось поддерживать сестру, которая тоже обессилела. Мы перешли на шаг, как вдруг из-за угла вынырнули две высокие фигуры в мундирах; я бросился к ним.  
— Господин городовой… — я едва мог говорить. — Там пожар… Дом, в конце Надеждинской… последний… Горит. — Я показывал рукой назад, будучи не в силах обернуться и увидеть все это снова.  
Даша буквально висела у меня на локте. Городовой кивнул подошедшему на шум дворнику, и тот подхватил ее.  
— Э-эх, бедняжки, — сочувственно проговорил он. — Да кто ж вас перепугал-то так? Да вы откуда такие выскочили?  
— Пожар, там пожар, дом на Надеждинской, последний, горит, не видите? — повторял я.  
— Видать, не в себе они, — сказал городовой. — Напугал кто-то до смерти, так и померещилось. К доктору бы им надо…  
— Да что вы! — в отчаянии вскричал я. — Дом тетушки нашей, Ольги Аркадьевны Рашетовской… Там пожар! Мы только с сестрой и выбрались…  
Городовой вздохнул и, не говоря ни слова, взял меня за плечи и развернул.  
Метель улеглась, осталась лишь небольшая поземка. Во всех домах огни были потушены, и до самого конца Надеждинскую окутывал полумрак. Стоя здесь, под фонарем вместе с городовым, я бы, конечно, заметил пылающий дом моей тетушки — но никакого пожара не было видно. Улица была темна и тиха.  
— Ну, видите, ваше благородие? — спросил городовой. — Никакого пожара нет и в помине, напрасно беспокоиться изволили. Надо бы вас с сестрицей устроить где-нибудь, вы, видать, нездешние? Вы где квартировать-то изволите? Куда прикажете проводить?  
Я закрыл глаза. Все это походило на фантасмагорию или кошмарный сон.  
— Мы приехали к тетушке, Ольге Аркадьевне Рашетовской, дом на Надеждинской улице… Жили у них, пока не начался пожар… Мы только и спаслись… — я повторял эти слова, точно испорченная шарманка, когда мы уже ехали на извозчике в гостиницу. Закутанная в одеяло Даша не говорила ни слова, только тряслась и прижималась ко мне.  
— А, это они, видать, тех историй наслушались, про пожар-то тот давний, у Рашетовских. Да ведь это когда было! Оно и верно, сгорело тогда все дотла. Страшное, говорят, дело было, ничего от дома не осталось — даже трубы печной. Это, я чаю, его благородию кто-нибудь ночью нарассказывал, может, еще приврали чего… Про дом-то этот всякое нехорошее болтали! И про хозяйку его, что, мол, чуть не ведьма всамделишная была.  
— Не-ет, не так, — вступил извозчик. — Я слышал, будто барыня эта ангел была настоящий, хворых, недужных спасала, да муж ей, бедняжке, попался чуть не сам дьявол: крепостных своих до смерти порол, а она только вступится, так и ей доставалось…  
— Да барин Рашетовский сам-от святой был, на церкви жертвовал, нищим подавал, никому слова вспоперек не сказывал; а вот супруга ихняя, вот она…  
— Когда? — слабым голосом перебил я очередной виток басен. — Когда был пожар в доме Рашетовских? Выжил кто-нибудь?  
Извозчик вместе с городовым с любопытством поглядели на меня.  
— А почитай, лет десяток тому будет, ваше благородие. Какой там выжил — ни камешка не осталось. Место там, говорят, нехорошее, никто строиться не стал — так и стоит пустое, летом все лебедой да полынью зарастает, а зимой сплошь сугробы лежат.  
— Место нехорошее, проклятое как будто, — подтвердил извозчик. — Лошади его боятся, как мимо едешь, все хрипят, пятятся да на дыбы норовят. Это вот, когда кровь невинную где прольют али душа успокоиться не может… Вот у нас в селе было дело…  
Дальше я уже не слушал. Я вдруг нащупал у себя в кармане бумагу, сложенную привычным мне образом — так, как я обыкновенно складывал все важные бумаги. Я похолодел: вспомнилось мне, как мы ехали с Дашей от вокзала, как я нащупал в кармане письмо… Дрожащими руками достал я бумагу и развернул, уже готовый увидеть французский текст, выписанный твердым почерком Ольги Аркадьевны, а внизу письма — адрес. Я зажмурился, но, когда мы проезжали под фонарем, сделал над собой усилие и открыл глаза, на всякий случай заслонив бумагу от Даши…  
Затем я глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на жесткую спинку извозчичьих саней. Передо мной был чистый лист.


End file.
